The Last Slayer
by seraphim2db
Summary: Buffy didn't think of the damage that the spell she made Willow do during Chosen. Now countless others will have to pay because of her mistake. The world has only one last savior Jesse Harris, the daughter of Willow and Xander. The Last Slayer. Complete
1. Prologue

Buffy didn't think of the damage that the spell she made Willow do during Chosen. Now countless others will have to pay because of her mistake. The world has only one last savior Jesse Harris, the daughter of Willow and Xander. The Last Slayer.

Rated PG-13 for language and some violence. It might be changed to R in later chapters.

**The Last Slayer**

Prologue

L.A. 2023

The boom of a shotgun reverberated throughout the dark alley. The only light source was from the continuous flash from the shotgun. As the gunfire stopped a lone teenage girl emerged from the mouth of the alley.

She had shoulder length black hair, with red streaks in it, and she wore all black. As she strapped the shotgun to her back holster, she took off at a dead run. After a second what looked to be werewolves stepped out of the alley. The demons had thick grey fur all over their muscular bodies, and gleaming red eyes.

The leader and biggest of the pack of three wolves, stopped at the mouth of the alley. After a moment of sniffing he and the others ran in the direction the girl ran to.

* * *

'Come on Jesse pump those legs' the girl thought to herself. Hearing the Weres' behind her gave her the motivation she needed. Panting heavily she knew that she wouldn't be able to out run them. Ducking into a narrow alley, she dropped her shotgun and reached into her duster and pulled out an all silver sword.

One of the beasts broke from the pack and followed her down the alley, only to get stabbed in the leg. As the beast howled in pain it fell over. Before the monster had a chance to rise, she flicked her sword at it's head, ripping it's head off its shoulders.

Hurrying forward she was confronted by another one of the demons. The beast swung a shovel-sized paw at her. Her eyes widening, she back-pedalled from its razor sharp claws. "Oh just great!"

Stepping back towards the wall, she jumped back when the creature attacked, its claws scraping against the brick surface, it's claws ripping through the wall and knocking the monster off-balance. Pushing off the wall, Jesse lunged forward, thrusting the sword hilt-deep into the monster's throat.

Blood spewed out of the newly made wound and the were demon screeched as she dragged her sword out before keeling over to the ground dead. Flipping over the demon's corpse, she rushed to the next monster.

Only when she stepped out of the alley the other Werewolf was gone. Sensing a demonic presence behind her, she shot out a back heel kick that slammed into her would-be attackers stomach, the impact of the contact rattling her leg.

Jesse spun around to face the demon only to catch a backhander that sent her crashing into the wall. "I don't think so!" she yelled out as she shook her head clear, spun around and thrust her sword at the Lycan only to see her sword blocked and sent clattering to the ground.

"Oh this just gets better," she groused as she ducked beneath a clawed attack. Thinking quickly shejumped intoa back flip and snatched up a near-by metal trash can lid. Her eyes widened howeverwhen shetried to use the lid as a shield only for the beast's claws to rip through the metal like scissors through paper. "Oh crap!"

Instantly she changed her plan, did a spin, and thrust the lid's newly sliced off edgeacross the creature's throat. Panting heavily, she watched as the monster dropped to the ground, in a thrashing heap and died.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Warehouse District : Downtown L.A.

With a sigh Jesse opened the door to her makeshift home, awaiting her mothers speech about being late. Not seeing her mother or father around in the almost pitch black room, she walked to the middle of the room, dropped her weapons and took a seat by the fire barrel.

"What took you so long?" A woman asked out of the darkness. Startled, Jesse jumped up and got into a fighting stance. Grinning the woman stepped out of the shadows and gave the girl a hug. The woman was very thin and pale. She had long flowing white hair (which she was to young to have) and was easily a few inches shorter than the girl.

"Jesus, mother you almost gave me a heart attack!" the girl shouted as she returned the hug.

The woman pushed her daughter back gently and gave her a stern look.

"Now why were you late?" she asked again.

"Jeez, Willow cut her some slack. She was probably attacked or something." A man said as he stepped out of the shadows and approached the two women. He was about a whole foot taller than the two girls, had short brown hair and had an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Stop covering for her Xander." Willow said as she put on her 'resolve face'. Even after all these years he was powerless under her glare and he backed off.

"But mom I really was attacked!" Jesse put in before her parents could get into an argument.

"They were the last of the WolfBlades. See look..." she said as she lifted her sword. The black blood on the sword was still wet as it dripped to the floor. Letting out a breath Willow looked over at Jesse and then at Xander.

"I'm sorry you two." she said after a moment. "It's just the spell I'm about to cast is very important, and very powerful." 'Not to mention terrifying' she silently added.

"It's ok Wills. You know I'll alway's be there when you need me." Xander said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He understood how reluctant Willow was to doing spells. Since Sunnydale collasped she basically stopped with the magicks.

The last time she did a spell this powerful was when she activated all the slayers and when she almost destroyed the world. Xander shuddered at that last thought. Sensing what he was thinking, Willow pulled him into a hug and then kissed him full on the lips.

Jesse cleared her throat to get her parents attention. "Are we going to do this spell soon or do you two need some time alone." she said with a knowing smirk. Her parents pulled apart and glared at her.

A few hours later found the Harris clan in a large chalked out circle with a cauldron brewing. Willow was chanting something in a dead language as the three of them held hands.

"How long is this going to take mom." Jesse complained as she opened her eyes. Willow glared at her daughter before she replied.

"It'll only take a few more minutes." she said as she put something scaly into the cauldron. The substance she put in made a foul smell in the room that made Jesse and Xander scrunch there noses up in disgust.

Closing her eyes she began to concentrate, until she heard a loud moan. As she opened her eyes, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The warehouse door collasped under constant pounding, admitting creatures into the room.

Before the stench of the reanimated corpses hit her nostrails, Xander stood and started blasting into the crowd of zombies. As he beckoned Willow to hurry with her spell, the zombies cleared a path. Out of the middle of the sea of zombies stood a figure of a woman. As she stepped into the light Xander stopped shooting. Because there in front of him stood Buffy. The First Evil.

* * *

The First Evil was pissed. That little bitch Jesse killed three of it's top general Werewolves. It didn't need one of it's minions to tell it that the wolves were dead. The First could feel it. Moments after their demise it used a spell to reanimate corpses.

As the walking corpses started there slow trek to where the girl had gone, The First followed. As they got to the warehouse they were immediately stopped by an invicible barrier. The First then stepped forward and ran it's hand down the barrier.

"Stupid girl. Do you really think this will stop me?" it snarled as it changed it's shape from a hulking demon, into Buffy Summers.

As it hit the barrier twice with it's now small fists, the invicible wall fell and her army of the dead marched on. As the zombies reached the warehouse door they started to wail and pound on the door. The First walked passed them and with one punch the warehouse door fell with a loud thump. The Zombies then walked passed her and started to file into the warehouse.

The noise of a shotgun blasting drowned out the wails of the dead. Stepping forward into the light, she saw Xander Harris, the one that see's, shooting away at her army. As he looked up and saw her he stopped shooting. Smiling the first in Buffy form walked forward.

"Hi Xand. Long time no see." she said nonchalantly as she walked toward him.

"No..." Xander croaked as he lifted the gun back up and started blasting at her. The First was hit full on with the incinerary bullets and flew up into the air, crashing into a heap not 15 feet away.

"FINISH THE SPELL NOW WILLOW!" Xander shouted as he started back shooting at the Zombies.

* * *

As soon as the zombies came into the room Jesse immediately put her coat on and got into a fighting stance. Any Zombie that would have the misfortune of crossing her path would be re-dead in seconds by the flick of her sword. At her father's shout she looked down at her mother only to see that her eyes were now black.

As Willow finished the spell a large silver vortex opened behind them. Opening her eyes Willow stood up and embraced her daughter.

"I'm sorry sweetie..." she said over the blasting of the shotgun. "But me and your father aren't going to be coming with you."

"But mom..." Jesse said, her eyes misting over with tears.

"But nothing Jesse!" Willow shouted. "You can do this." she continued in much more gentle tones. "Just remember the things I told you and remember that me and your father love you."

Before Jesse could argue a bag was thrown into her hands. Looking up she saw that her father had thrown it. "I love you Jesse now GO!" Xander screamed as a zombie got to close and bit down into his arm, sending blood gushing everywhere.

Before she could go and help, Willow used all of the strentgh that she could muster and pushed her daughter into the swirling vortex. The last thing Jesse saw before she fell was her father being held down on the floor by zombies and her mother on her knees crying out in pain.

* * *

As soon as the first got to her feet she saw a large swirling vortex and the girl Jesse going through it. Using all of her speed she ran towards it only for it to close in her face. With red eyes she turned and looked down at the still weeping Willow.

"Where was that portal going!" The First snarled as she dragged Willow to her feet.

"I'll rather die before I tell you." Willow shot back as she spit in the first's face. Wiping the spit off of it's face, The First smiled chillingly at Willow.

"Oh that can be arranged." she said as she lifted up her fist and hit Willow in the face. The last thing Willow heard before the fist impacted with her head was Xander's screams. And then nothing.

TBC...

Please review...


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome to Sunnydale

Chapter 2

Sitting up groggily, Jesse opened her eyes and found herself to be in a large warehouse.

"Mom, Dad." She called out hoping against hope that what just happened was all just a dream. To her dissappointment the echo of her own voice answered her back.

Putting the bag down, that she clutched tightly in her arms, she began to cry. 'I can't believe this is happening' she thought over and over in her mind as she began rocking back and forth. Moments later, after her tears subsided, she stood up with a grim look on her beautiful face.

'I want let there deaths be in vain!' she thought to herself as she looked up to the heavens.

Opening up the bag her father threw to her, she began doing inventory. The first thing she pulled out were a pair of wrist stake launchers, which she promptly put on. As she tested them she took out another item, which was a palm sized circular disk. Not really caring what it was she put it in her coat pocket. Maybe it'll come in handy later.

Looking back into the bag she saw that she had over seven plasma grenades in the bag. 'Holy shit and dad threw this to me', she thought half bemused as her eyes widened theatrically. Zipping the bag back up she walked to the door to see where she was.

As she opened the door she saw that it was night time and it seemed real peaceful. 'Peaceful' she thought bitterly. My parents will never know peace. Hell with the way L.A. turned out no one will ever know peace. With that thought she ran out into the night in search of answers to where she was.

After twenty minutes of walking down the dark and disolate streets, Jesse came to the conclusion that she wasn't in L.A. anymore. Where were all the destroyed buildings and the pollution? She thought to herself.

Looking up at a sign she read it out loud. "Sunnydale. But that's impossible. Sunnydale was destroyed."

Just as she was walking past a gas station, a scream interrupted her reverie.

"Finally some action!" she muttered to herself as she took off at a run. As she neared a corner she saw a trio of men surrounding two women. As the light from an above street lamp shone on there faces, she saw that they were vampires. Dropping her bag she slowly approached them.

"Good evening." she said with a small smile.

"Piss off, Girlie!" the vamp snarled as he looked back at her. Jesse walks up to him and leans in to get a closer look at his face. The vamp growls at her and she leans back:

"Uhh, breath mint?" she quips.

The vamp throws the girl into some trashcans and swings at Jesse. Jesse blocks his punch, knocks him down, and spin kicks the vamp behind her. As the leader tries to get back up she kicks him in the face knocking him back down.

As she's distracted the other vamp tackles her to the ground, but she catapults him over her head and gets back up. Seeing two vamps charging her from opposite sides, she triggers the wrist stake launchers under her sleeves and stakes both at the same time. They dust.

The vampire leader comes up and hits her over the head with a trashcan, knocking Jesse to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that." she grounds out as she does a flip to get back on her feet.

She kicks the vamp in the stomach then throws him. The vamp spins in the air and lands on top of a car's windshield cracking it.

The two girls watch on, looking scared. One girl is bleeding from a cut on her forehead.

"Oh, my god! They were…" one of the girls started but was cut off.

"What year is it?." Jesse asked with her back turned to the two girls.

"What?" the brunette girl asked.

"I said what year is it?" she asked again, still with her back turned to them. The girls exchange a look before answering.

"It's May 2003." The blonde answered as Jesse started to walk off.

"Thank you." the other girl said as she touched Jesse on the arm.

"Stay away from me."

The girls back off. Jesse stalks down the alley looking disgusted. Breaking a slat from a wooden crate she stakes the vamp still lying on the car's hood without even looking. The girls watch her leave.

* * *

Sunnydale Vineyard: the same time Jesse goes back in time.

The First is sitting on a wine barrel in Buffy form as she talks to Caleb. In mid-sentence a wave a nausea hits her as she falls off the barrel and her eyes flash green. Immediately Caleb comes to her side and helps her to her feet. Then realization hit, Caleb just touched the first's arm.

Just as quickly as he touched her arm, his hand went straight through her. Stilling herself she sat back down on the wine barrel.

"What the hell is going on?" Caleb asked as he folded his arms over his chest. As the nausea went away the First looked up at him with a feral grin on her face.

"It seems that we have another player in town." she replied as she flashed away.

* * *

After two hours of gathering supplies and food (actually she stole them, but hey the shops were abandoned.) she made her way to revello drive. As a small child she always wondered why her father and mother always made her study a map of Sunnydale. I mean the place was destroyed. But now she figured out why, her parents planned this the whole time.

But did they really plan to come with me or did they know they were going to die? She thought bitterly. But now since I'm here, I can see them in the past. But how are they going to act towards me. Pushing down her trepidation, she knocked on the door of Buffy Summers house and glanced nervously at her feet.

After hearing some stumbling around in the background someone opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" Giles asked as he looked at the girl before him. As she recognized the voice she looked up at him with a grin.

"Grandpa?"

TBC...

Please review...


	4. Chapter 3 A True Slayer

A/N Thanks for the reviews satanslut

Chapter 3

"Grandpa!" The girl said as she dropped her bags and lunged at Giles. On reflex Giles caught the girl but wasn't ready to support her weight, so both of them fell to the ground.

"Good Lord..." Giles said as he sat up. The girl was still on top of him crying into his chest and hugging him tightly. As soon as the others heard the noise the potentials and Faith came piling into the room.

"What the hell is..." Faith started until she saw Giles on the the floor with a young girl. "Giles, what the hell is going on?" Faith asked. A young girl on top of Giles, just didn't seem right.

Giles shot Faith a deathly glare before he responded.

"Bloody hell Faith, how should I know. All I did was open the door and this girl jumps into my arms." Giles said obviously agitated.

Before anyone else could say anything, Willow and Xander walk through the front door. As soon as Xander saw Giles on the floor with the girl in his arms, a smile spread across his face. Oh great, more people to witness my humiliation, Giles thought.

"G-man you old dog you." Xander said with a chuckle, only for it to turn into a wheeze as Willow elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here." the girl said between sobs as she stood and ran out the door. As she grabbed her bag from the porch, she didn't notice the small silver necklace around her neck fall off.

"Wait!" Giles said as he got up and ran to the door. But when he got there the girl was already gone. As he was about to turn around a small gleam of light flashed on the ground. As he bent over to pick it up, he saw that it was a silver necklace.

Not just any silver necklace, but it was one Jenny Calendar gave him years ago. For a moment he thought that he had dropped it, but as he reached for his neck he found that it was still there.

* * *

Jesse ran and ran until she got back to the warehouse that the time vortex took her too. As soon as she opened the door she fell to the ground and started to cry.

"God I can't face them yet!" she said aloud as she brought her hands to her face. Especially not Grandpa, she thought as she tried to fight back the rest of her tears.

* * *

"So this girl calls you Grandpa, jumps into your arms, and now you want us to find her?" Xander asked as the core scooby gang sat at the kitchen table.

"Yes that's what happened." Giles conferred as he clutched the necklace in his hand.

"Giles I didn't know that you had children." Dawn said at her place at the table. 'Much less Grandchildren she added silently.

"That's just the thing, I don't have any children." Giles answered matter-o-factly.

"Then why do you want to find her so badly?" Robin asked.

"Because of this." Giles said as he held up the necklace for all to see."This necklace was given to me by Jenny before... she died. But when I went outside I saw it lying on the ground." Willow just shrugged before she asked.

"So you dropped some jewelry, what does that mean?"

"I'm still wearing the necklace that Jenny gave me, the girl dropped this one." Giles explained.

"I think we heard enough about that girl." Faith spoke up for the first time.

"But..."

"But nothing Giles, I'm the leader now and we need to concentrate on defeating Caleb. " Faith stated as all eyes fell to her. Giles glared at her but said nothing as they started to talk about what there next move against Caleb would be.

The next night

As Jesse put the finishing touches on her grappling hook/swingline gun ( Think Batman the animated series.) she heard a loud explosion. Stilling herself, she gathered a few of her weapons and took off like a shot in the direction of the disturbance.

* * *

Everything was going just fine for Faith and crew as they battled the bringers. But what was strange was that there were only a few of them and there didn't seem to be anything important at there base.

That was until Faith opened a box. As soon as she did she instantly regretted it.

"Get down!" Faith shouted as she closed the lid of the box and the bomb exploded. Before the potentials could move an inch, the blast wave of the bomb through them on opposite sides of the room.

"Is everybody o.k.?" Amanda asked as she came too. As she looked around she saw that most of the girls were getting up and that they were alright. Except she didn't see Faith. Standing up she walked over to the sewer pool and saw a body face down in it.

"Faith!" she said as she moved down into the water to get her out. "Somebody help me!" she shouted as a few potentials got in the water with her and helped her get Faith out.

"Come on guys let's get the hell out of here." VI said. A deep-throated menacing growl echoes through the tunnels from somewhere not-too-distant.

Looking up they saw a turok-han. Before anyone could move another one appeared and jumped down on another potential and started tearing her to pieces. The other one quickly joined in.

Seeing that the other girls were scared witless, Kennedy decided to take leadership. Taking a bringers axe from the wall she struck out at the nearest Turokhan. Only to be knocked down a moment after.

As the ancient vampire was about to deal the final blow, the sound of clapping stopped it. As one the potentials and the vampires looked up to see a girl dressed in all black, clapping her hands.

"So that's how you handle a potential?" she paused for effect. Suddenly one of the beast's charged forward. Whipping out her grappling hook gun, she quickly shoots the demon in the heart, making him crumble into dust. "I hate being interrupted." she said as she dropped the gun to the ground.

"Now where was I. Oh yeah, if that's how you handle a potential, then let's see how you do against a real slayer." she said as she did a front flip and landed in front of the vampires.

As soon as she hit the ground she was a blur of action. Ducking under a clumsy left by one of the creatures, she kicked it in the stomach sending him into the wall. Sensing a another demon behind her she did a back kick and a straight forward punch at the same time, to knock the one behind her back and to keep the one in front of her at bay.

As the one she had kicked stood up, she did a rainbow kick that made his neck snap. As it fell to the ground three more came into view.

"This just get's better and better." she muttered sarcasticly as she jumped into a fighting stance. As one of them advanced a chunk of the ceiling suddenly breaks free and crashes to the floor. The Turok-han turn around only to face Buffy as she drops down from above, her new bladed weapon held at the ready.

As the three vampires charge her, she spins, her moves almost ballet-like as the blade bites into their flesh. She decapitates one and stabs another through the heart with the pointed wooden end of the shaft. Both instantly disintegrate into ash. The third grabs her from behind but she flips up and over, then brings her blade around in an arc, slicing through its throat. As the dust dissipates, Buffy turns to Jesse who is smirking madly at her.

"Get the wounded. We're leaving." Buffy said thinking the girl was just a potential.

"Are there more?" Kennedy asked Buffy as she stood beside Jesse.

"There's always more. Let's move." Buffy snapped as the girls ran off to collect there wounded.

* * *

Injured girls lie everywhere on the floor. Buffy, Anya, Dawn, Willow and the others help treat them with what limited supplies they have.

"Will, come here. She's losing a lot of blood." Buffy said as she patted a wash cloth on a potentials forehead.

"Got it." Willow says as she begins to treat the girl.Buffy sees Giles and Xander carrying Faith in through the front door and runs over to them.

"The room upstairs is ready for her." she says nodding to the unconcious form of Faith.

"Good." Giles replies

"I hope we're in time." Xander says with concern.

"Is she okay?" Amanda asked Giles. "Is she gonna be okay?" she then asked again, this time looking at Kennedy.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Kennedy says with a smile. "Right?" she asked looking at Buffy.

As they talk, Jesse walks out of the Kitchen with some medical supplies. She however doesn't go unnoticed.

"Careful!" Xander calls out to Giles as he almost dropped her.

"I'm sorry Xander." Giles said not taking his eyes off of Jesse. "Amanda... Kennedy, would you two please help Xander take Faith upstairs." At there nods, he handed Faith over to them and walked down the steps.

"Buffy we need to talk." Giles said in her ear. After explaining a little about what happened the day before, Buffy looked over at Jesse. Unknown to them Kennedy was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So you don't think she's a potential Slayer?" Buffy asked. Before Giles could answer, Kennedy spoke.

"Actually she is a Slayer."

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

"Well before you came to rescue us Buffy..." she stopped as she thought back to a few hours ago. The girl was simply amazing. "...she killed a few Turok-han without even breaking a sweat. But then before she did all that she called herself a Slayer." Kennedy finished.

Buffy looked at Kennedy for a few seconds and then over at Jesse.

"Well then I think we need to have a few words with the new slayer in town." Buffy said as she began to walk over to where the girl in question was standing. Giles and Kennedy hot on her heels.

TBC...

Please review...


	5. Chapter 4 Explainations

Chapter 4

Explaination's

Jesse was just about to ask Willow if she needed any help with the wounded, until a hand touched her on the shoulder. Spinning around she saw Buffy, Giles, and Kennedy staring intently at her.

"We need to talk." Buffy said still holding her on the shoulder. Jesse nodded but then looked over at Kennedy.

"Ok, but just as long as it's you and Giles." she said as she handed Willow some bandages. Willow's and Jesse's eyes met for a moment. Something about the girl seemed familiar to Willow. Just as soon as it was there it was gone. Shrugging it off, she started back bandaging the girls up.

After a few minutes, Giles, Jesse, and Buffy finally find a quiet place to talk.

"So who are..." Buffy began, but was cut off.

"First things first. Where did you get this?" Giles asked as he held up the silver necklace that she dropped. Her hand immediately went to her neck. She took it away from him before she answered.

"I got it from you." she said as she began to put it around her neck.

"Don't lie to me!" Giles growled as he grabbed her rough around the arm.

"Giles, calm down!" Buffy shouted as she made her watcher release his hold. To her surprise the girl wasn't mad but it was like she expected him to act like that. After a moment Giles calmed himself and apologized.

"Now what do you mean, I gave you this?" Giles asked again in a much gentler tone. Jesse let out a breath and looked up at him and sighed.

"You gave that to me in the future. I'm from the future ok." she said already knowing he wouldn't believe her. And he didn't.

"The first has stooped to an all time low. Using a little child to do it's dirty work." Giles said as he grabbed a seat and sat down in front of Jesse.

"Let's hear her out first Giles." Buffy said as she to took a seat.

"I'm from the year 2023." she began." And in my time The First enslaves mankind and it's corporeal."

"Damnit so we don't beat the bad guy." Buffy said angrily.

"No you did. Only for a little while though." she explained. "In two days time you guys will beat the first and successfully close a hellmouth for good."

"A hellmouth?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, there are three of them. One in Sunnydale, New Mexico, and in Cleveland."

"You said that we defeated the First. So how does it come back? And why does it take so long for it to try to destroy the world in the future?" Giles asked.

"I'm getting to that part." Jesse said as she gave Giles a stern look. Which seemed to say 'I hate being interrupted'. Oddly enough that look seemed familiar to him.

"In 2004, a group of heroes go out in a blaze of glory, destroying the major players of evil in this dimension."

"So what does that mean?" Buffy asked.

"It means that there were so many dead demon bodies and the like spread in L.A. that the general public had to take notice."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Buffy asked as she put her sycthe on the table.

"No it's..."

"It's better to be blind." Giles said as he began to clean his glasses. Jesse grinned in spite of herself. 'Damn Grandpa never changes.'

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked looking over at Giles.

"He means that because of everybody knowing about demons and such an apocalypse would be just around the corner. Which oddly enough is what happened. When people found out they demanded the government to protect them. So they set up an anti-demon committie and started killing off any demons they came across."

"And the demons in turn fought back." Giles stated.

"Exactly!" Jesse said as she grinned at Giles.

"So where do we come in? Don't we try to stop them?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Of course you tried to stop them. But that turned out to be the problem. In 2018 the government of America and other nations started digging into what the Watcher's council was all about. Once they found out about the Slayer's and them having a demon essence in them they hunted them down all over the world and killed them."

There was an audible gasp as Jesse told them this part. Then Buffy started to cry with Giles holding her. Then something hit Buffy.

"Wait, what do you mean all over the world? Buffy asked. "There's only me and Faith!"

"That's not true. Not yet anyway. You see the way you guys won the war with the First in the first place is because you made Willow do a spell to activate all of the potentials into Slayers."

"Damn that's a good plan." Buffy said with a huge smile.

"Actually it wasn't." Jesse said making Buffy lose her smile. "You see you didn't count on two things. One if you made all of the girls Slayer's now, the slayer line wouldn't exist anymore. Two if there are no more Slayers then the future would be left unprotected." Jesse said.

"If that's true then how can you be a Slayer?" Giles asked. "You look like you are about 15, and if you are indeed from the year 2023 and if the Slayer line is non-existant, then how can you be a Slayer?"

'Damn Grandpa is as sharp as ever.' "That's what I was going to tell you in the beginning of my story, until someone interrupted me." she said looking over at Buffy, who smiled sheepishly in return.

"I was born in 2007. My parents were the heads over the magicks and the civilians division of the new Watcher's Council. Basically you are the head of the council and my parents looked up to you as a father. So when I was born they introduced you as my Grandpa." Jesse said as she looked over at Giles to see his reaction. To her surprise Giles just stared at her impassively so she continued her story.

"But when I turned 11,." Jesse started until her eyes started misting over with tears. " Mom and Dad took me to the Watcher's Council, so I could show you that I mastered the magick trick you taught me. Then as a reward, you gave me this silver necklace. You said it was because i was a good girl and that I reminded you of somebody." Giles flinched a little at that but Jesse didn't seem to notice, so she continued.

"Later that day after I showed you the trick we went out into the parking lot and we were about to leave, until the Watcher's Council blew up. The explosion killed everybody inside, all the Watcher's and Slayer's alike(even buffy and faith), except me, my parents, and you." She stopped for a second and found that Giles was squeezing her hand.

"I remember you picking me up to get me away from the fire. Then the military came and started shooting at us. They were aiming at me, but you jumped in the way..." She stopped again as she broke down crying. Giles got down on one knee and bowed to her level to give her a hug.

"It's going to be alright, Dear." Giles soothed as he stroked her hair and back. "I'm here for you now."

"Mynmeisjeshe." she muffled into his shoulder. Breaking apart he looked at her.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't quite catch that." Giles said with a little smile, to lighten the mood. Which worked because she smiled back at him.

"I said my name is Jesse." she said as she straighted herself and sat back into her seat.

"Jesse?" Giles said with a grin.

"It's really Jessica Harris, but my dad insists on calling me Jesse."

"Harris?" Buffy spoke for the first time in awhile. "Oh my God is Xander your father?" At least I know Xander and Anya make it out of this mess alive, Buffy thought to herself. But Jesse looks like someone else, not Anya though.

'So much for being secretive' Jesse thought to herself. "Yeah he's my dad!" Jesse said with a lopsided grin, Xander's grin. "And Willow is my mom."

"Whoa just wait a minute, Willow is a les..."

"A lesbian?" Jesse cut Buffy off. "It's a long story but basically mom and another girl wanted to have a baby. But the only guy Mom trusted was my dad, which my mom's girlfriend didn't like. They broke up after that. So Mom and Dad went and had me artificially assemmulated and I was born. Later they fell back in love with each other and got married."

"As much as I would like to hear about Xander and Willow, I would still like to know how you became a slayer." Giles said as he took his glasses off again and polished them. Jesse stiffled a giggle as she watched him.

"Ok. Well after you died mom, dad, and I got to our car and went into hiding. I stole one of mom's books and learned some intense spells. One of which was a spell to bring forth souls. I did the spell and called forth the souls of 3 Slayers (Which happened to be Kendra, Faith, and Buffy) and they went inside of me and endowed me with their powers."

She went on to tell them that Xander taught her military strategies (including weapons training) and Willow taught her magick. Then she told them how that since there were no slayer's around the bringers did a spell on the hellmouth in Cleveland and in New Mexico and resurrected the First into corporeal form. After it roamed the earth, it defeated this dimension's forces and killed all of the world leaders. It also resurrected some of the old one's, so they could go all throughout other dimensions and conquer them. They took a large amount of humans with them and made them slaves, leaving earth a wasteland. The whole time Jesse told the story Giles just held her while Buffy sat back looking scared.

TBC...

Please review...


	6. Chapter 5 Little White Lies

A/N Thanks for the reviews waterphoenix1985.

Chapter 5

After much needed talking Buffy, Jesse, and Giles finally emerged from the sitting room. They silently agreed that since Jesse knows what's going to happen, that she has some say so in how they handle things. She just had to run her ideas by Buffy or Giles first.

Most of the potentials were in the living room asleep and other's were in the kitchen eating.

"Hey! Faith that's my Poptart." Andrew complained as he and Faith emerged from the kitchen. Once he saw Giles he ran over to him.

"Giles, Faith stole my food again!" Andrew pouted.

"Easy, Andy it's not like it had your name on it or nothing." Faith said as she put the last piece of the Poptart in her mouth.

"But it did, see look." Andrew said as he produced the Pastry rapper that had his name on it in big letters.

"Sorry yo." Faith said as she lightly punched him on the arm. With a glare he stormed off mumbling things about hiding food.

"So I see you're up and about, Faith." Buffy said with a small smile.

"You know me. This girl takes a lickin' but keeps on tickin'." Faith joked. "So who's our mystery girl?" Faith asked pointing at Jesse. Buffy and Giles shared a look, but it was Jesse who answered.

"My name is Jessica Giles." she said holding out her hand to shake. "But you can call me Jesse." then the two shook hands.

" So the G-man really does have a grandchild." Faith said which recieved a muffled cough by Giles.

"Actually no. Giles is my father." Jesse lied. Faith looked at her wide eyed for a second then punched Giles in the arm.

"I thought you said you didn't have any kids G-man." Faith said.

"Quite, I ..."

"He didn't know about me until just now. And before you ask, the reason why I don't have an english accent is because my mom moved us to L.A. when I was little." Jesse said before Giles could finish. She could hear him polishing his glasses like a mad man.

"But that still doesn't explain why you called him Grandpa." Faith questioned even more. Jesse gave her a look before she answered. 'Man I thought mom told me that Faith was kind of slow. I guess those reports were mistaken.' she thought to herself.

"Well he looks so much like his father, my Grandpa, that I got kind of confused."

"Oh. But one more thing though, I've been talking to Kennedy and she said that you busted out some Slayer moves and saved us all. So what's up with that?"

"I can explain that." Giles said as he slid his glasses back on. "It seems that 2 years ago when Buffy jumped in that portal and died she activated another Slayer. My...daughter to be more accurate."

"And after that..." Jesse continued. "I got all these freaky powers and these demons tried to attack me. Then two weeks ago my mom died, so I decided to look up my father." Jesse said a little sadly to throw Faith off.

"I'm sorry about your Ma." Faith said as she put a hand on the younger girls shoulder. "But, hey at least you gained a wicked cool Pa. Even though he is kind of boring sometimes." she said as she winked at Giles.

"I'm glad you're here. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances though. Also thanks for saving our asses out there" Faith said.

"Like wise and you're welcome." Jesse said as Faith walked away from her and looked over at Buffy.

"Hey B what's that axe thing you got there?" Faith asked as she and Buffy started talking. Then Giles walked over to Jesse.

"Where did you learn how to lie like that?" Giles asked looking stern. Jesse just looked up at him with a lopsided grin. Getting the point Giles assumed that he must have taught her a little about Ripper in her future.

Her grin faded though when she looked over at where she hung her coat.

"Hey where's my shotgun?" she asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Xander was busy cleaning and polishing Jesse's shotgun in the kitchen. Something about the girl just seemed so familiar to him. He wasn't attracted to her or anything but he felt so close to her, like he'd known her his entire life.

As the door to the kitchen opened, the girl in question walked in, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Hi." Xander said making the other girls in the room look over at Jesse.

"Hi." she said with a little wave. As she was about to walk over to him, Kennedy stood up and blocked her path.

"Thanks for saving our butts back there." she said as she held out her hand. "I'm Kennedy, this is Rona, and she's Amanda." Kennedy said as she pointed to each of the girls and called out there names.

"It's nice to meet you all, my names Jessica...Jessica Giles." Once she said this the whole room was silent, until Xander spoke.

"Giles, is the G-man your dad?" Xander asked. Maybe that's why I feel like I know her, Xander mused.

"Yeah he is." Jesse lied as she stood beside him looking down at his hands. Xander followed her line of vision and saw that she was looking at her shotgun.

"Sorry." He said with a sheepish grin. "I saw that it was dirty and needed some cleaning." he said as he handed the 12 gauge back over to her.

"But the strangest thing is I've never seen a chamber system like that before."

"That's because it's a magical chamber." Jesse replied as she opened it up to show him.

"Magical?" Willow said as she came into the room.

"Yeah Willow, I was just explaining to Xander how my shotgun works." Jesse said smiling at Willow.

"How...How did you know my name?" Willow asked.

"And mine?" Xander said.

'Damn me and my big mouth' Jesse thought bitterly to herself.

"That's because I told her Willow." Giles said as he slipped into the room unnoticed.

"Yeah dad speaks highly of you two." Jesse put in.

"Dad!" Willow said with wide eyes.

"Ye...Yes it seems as though Jesse is my daughter." Giles said as he walked back to the door. "I'll let her explain the details to you, I just came in to tell you we made some space for you to sleep in tonight." And with that Giles left the room.

After Giles was gone, all eyes fell to Jesse, who just shrugged. Motioning for everyone to take a seat, she told the same lies she told Faith only moments ago. After that she explained that her mom put a magical spell on her shotgun chamber to make the bullets replicate themselves. And to make the bullets more successful they had a silver core in them, that was mixed in with holy water and incinerary liquid.

"But I thought that Slayer's weren't supposed to use modern weapons?" Amanda asked.

"Hey when you're in L.A. you have to do what you have to do." Jesse joked. Jesse's spidey sense(ok I couldn't come up with something better to describe that wave of alarm that goes up when slayer's sense danger.) alerted her to trouble, but as soon as it was there it was gone. Shrugging it off she stood and gathered her gun.

"Hey guys I'm going to get a snack and then get some sleep. I have a feeling that we are going to have a long day tomorrow."

Almost on cue the lights to the house and the whole town went out. Most of the girls in the house started to scream, some even cried. But Jesse remained still and clutched her gun. Closing her eyes she started to concentrate, using all of her senses she was able to determine that demonic presenses were surrounding the house. But there was something else around the presenses that made her shudder. Snapping her eyes open a dark and evil growl permeated the air.

"WolfBlades." Jesse muttered to herself as she cocked her shotgun.

TBC...

Please review...


	7. Chapter 6 And the Dead Shall Rise

Chapter 6

And the Dead Shall Rise

The night was thick with an evil mist as Principal Wood drove across town to get to Buffy's house. Giles seemed almost scared of something when he called him several hours ago. He in turn was a little apprehensive about going to Buffy's, because of Faith.

He didn't want her to think what they shared together was just about sex. Given a little time he would make her see that not all guys just want her for her body. As he took a right on Revello drive a foul stench filled the air and at the same moment a wolf's howl was heard.

"Damn what the hell was that?" he said as he rolled his window back up. As he got closer to the Summer's residence he saw over a hundred people shuffling about. As he stopped his car by a mass swarm of the people, the light from his car illuminated one of their faces. Or what was left of it.

His-its- face was deathly pale, except for the blood smeared around its rotting lips. Flaps of dried skin hung from its sunken cheeks, and the dark wells of the creature's eye sockets glittered with hunger as it reached out with skeletal hands-

To say the pricipal was shocked was an understatement. 'Great fucking zombies.' he thought as he looked to Buffy's house that was about 30 feet away. Clutching onto the small machette that lay in his passenger seat he opened his door.

"Alright, I can do this." he said, and slammed the car door. That proved to be a mistake. Several of the undead were alerted by the noise and came charging. As the one he was looking at got close he used the machette and chopped it's head off.

As another one of the things came up behind him he shot an elbow out to greet it. As he tried to stab another zombie something big and fury lunged at him. Which made his weapon and the zombies nearest to him, fall to the ground. Looking up he saw the hulking figure of a wolf. Getting to his feet he jumped over the hood of his car and made a run for the house.

"Please be open. Please be open." he said as he neared the house. Before he was able to grab the handle the door swung open.

* * *

As soon as the lights went off, the people in the Summers house began to scream. Closing her eyes and concentrating, Jesse activated her magical powers.

"ELECTRO'S!" she shouted as the lights in the house came back on.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy shouted as she entered the Kitchen. With Giles, Faith, and Spike not far behind.

"I don't know!" Willow answered with fear in her voice. "One minute were talking and the next minute the light's go out." she finished as she looked over at Jesse. Since Willow was the nearest to Jesse she heard her use a magical phrase to make the lights come back on.

Jesse ignored her and looked over at Buffy. "Buffy we have a problem. There are demonic presenses surrounding the house. I can't tell how many but there's ...alot. I'll do a quick patrol." she finished. Not waiting for a reply she stormed out of the kitchen grabbed her coat and opened the front door.

As she opened it she was surprised to see a heavily panting black man on the door step. Aiming her shotgun above his head she fired at the large Were' creature that was dangerously close to him. To their satisfaction the thing went down like a dog with a comical yelp. Stepping aside the man practically fell into the house.

Giving him the once over she turned around and started blasting into a crowd of zombies. After a few seconds the scooby gang and potentials came running into the room.(they didn't realize that Jesse had gone outside. Even though the blasting of the shotgun could be heard. Go figure there the scooby gang eh.) They saw Principal Wood on the floor gasping for air, but as they tried to run to him they saw a zombie try to shuffle into the house.

With lightning quick speed Faith jumped over Robin and drop kicked the Zombie out of the door.

As the door began to shut, well almost shut, a pair of bloody hands grabbed the door.

Everyone inside screamed as one of the undead slowly began to pry the door open, as Faith tried to push back on it. It was a very large man that was at least six- eleven and was incredibly muscular that had no shirt on and his torso was entirely covered in blood.

Once the thing had pried the door completely open (making Faith fall over in the process), and was about to jump in, a sword blade popped through its sternum, stopping just millimeters from Faith's face.

The monster let out an otherworldly cry of pain and let the door go. Jesse pulled the blade out and grabbed the monster around the neck, flinging it into the wall of the nearest house.

When the monster hit the stone wall, it hit with enough force to leave a body-sized hole in it. The monster hit the ground and Jesse quickly entered the house.

The monster she threw stood up and charged at the door. Jesse removed the shotgun from her back and aimed carefully.

The zombie was about ten feet away when Jesse pulled the trigger.

The top half of the thing's head was ripped off entirely.

* * *

"Nibblet get away from the window!" Spike yelled as he pulled Dawn away. There seemed to be a permenate mask of horror on Dawn's face as she looked up at Spike with wide eyes.

"There's hundreds of them Spike..." Dawn croaked as Buffy came over to her. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Buffy looked at Dawn, hard, and then she looked over at Spike. 'Just what the hell are we going to do?' she thought as she heard the wails of the dead outside.

Willow immediately ran to her backpack when she saw how many zombies were outside. Robin, Xander, and a few potentials( the ones that weren't scared shitless) broke tables and took doors off the hinges to use as a barricade.

Finding the book she needed, Willow finally found the spell she was looking for. As she began the incantation, someone lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Turning she saw that it was Jesse.

"Have you seen my Dad?" she asked with concern in her voice. As Willow shook her head no, Jesse took off like a shot upstairs.

After searching three rooms, she finally found Giles in Buffy's room looking out of the window.

"Do you really think we can win this?" Giles asked with his back turned to her, still looking out of the window.

"Of course we are going to win." Jesse said as she joined Giles at the window. "When I was a little kid, and you read me stories, you always told me the good guys always win."

"Ah, but this is different." Giles said as he turned to look at Jesse. "Your presense here has caused something different to happen hasn't it?" As he said this Jesse looked down at her feet before she answered. Out of everybody in her family, Grandpa Giles was the only one to ever make her nervous.

" Yes Grandpa. From the stories you and my parents told me when I was young, none of this stuff was supposed to happen." she said as she met his gaze for a second then lowered it back to her feet.

"It's going to be alright, dear." Giles said as he put his hand on her elbow. A second later he applied a lot of pressure to it.

"Grandpa you're hurting me!" Jesse screamed as she looked up at Giles, who had a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Get away from her!" someone shouted from across the room. As both Giles and Jesse looked over to the voice they saw that it was Giles.

"Damn Rupert." Giles/First said. "You guys always have to spoil my fun." It said as it let go of Jesse's arm and morphed into Buffy. "Thanks for coming when you did, Jesse." The First said with a grin.

"Get the hell away from her." Giles demanded as he slowly inched towards them, axe in hand.

"Now Grandpa Giles is that anyway to talk in front of my daughter?" the First asked as it morphed into the future Willow.

"No...!" Jesse screamed as she curled into a ball and started crying. Willow/The First looked down upon her with a wicked smile.

"So she is supposed to be the savior of mankind?" Willow/the first asked mockingly with a laugh.

"I'll tell you what kid." The First said as it got down on it's knees and morphed into future Xander. "Since you are responsible for me being corporeal, I'll give you one day to prepare yourself." Then it stood and looked over at Giles.

"Be seeing you G-man." it said with a small wave as it blinked out of existance. As soon as it left Giles ran to Jesse's side and held her against him.

"It's going to be alright." Giles soothed as she again cryed into his chest.

"No..." Jesse said in between sobs. "I let them die Grandpa." She said referring to her parents. Giles just held her as she cryed.

"From what you told us there was nothing you could have done." Giles tried to reassure. But it had the opposite effect as Jesse cried even harder.

"But, I'm the Slayer Grandpa. I'm supposed to be... supposed to be..."

"Strong." Giles answered for her.

"Yeah." she said as her tears started to subsided.

"Then be strong." Giles told her firmly. "Look at me Jesse." Giles told her as he put his hand under her chin.

"Your parent's might have died in the future, but what about now?" Giles asked. "Your parents made a huge sacrifice, now what are you going to do, sit here and cry?"

"But Grandpa..."

"But nothing Jesse!" Giles all but screamed. "Your parents need you to be strong now, Jesse." Giles said as he made eye contact with her. "I need you to be strong." he added in a more gentle tone.

In that moment Jesse made a decision. Enough of being scared all the time. With a plan forming in her head she decided. Now was the time to fight.

TBC...

Please review...

A/N the reason the firstwas able to turn into Giles is because it was the future Giles. Jesse was so used to looking at the older version of Giles that she couldn't tell the difference.


	8. Chapter 7 New Hope

A/N thanks for the reviews WP. and yes you were right. They were future Willow and future Giles.

Chapter 7

New Hope

Just as fast as the zombies came to the porch, they quickly turned around and shuffled away. Much to the relief of the occupants in the house.

"What the 'ell is going on?" Spike asked as he came to the partially boarded up window.

"Their just...leaving." Kennedy answered from her position at the window. At that moment Jesse and Giles came down from upstairs.

"The First is giving us a break." Jesse said in answer to everyone's question. "I just had a visit by it." As soon as she said this she was bombarded with a hundred questions at once. To her amazement Giles was the one to silence them.

"Enough everyone!" Giles shouted. Then all eyes feel on him. "I'm afraid we have an even bigger problem." he said as he removed his glasses. "It seems that the first is now corporeal."

"WHAT!" everyone exploded at the same time.

"Oh great now we don't have to wait for that freaky preacher to come and kill us. Now the first can do it, it self." Rona fumed as she sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean The First is corporeal?" Buffy asked looking expectantly at Giles.

"The only conclusion I can come up with is that we now have three Slayers. And since there are three it has caused an imbalance, thereby giving the First the power to assume corporeal form." Giles explained, before anybody could shoot down his crack pot theory. (like the fact that since Jesse was supposed to have been a slayer for 2 years, then why would the first just now take corporeal form.)

"Now everyone go get some sleep. As the First has already made it clear, that it will attack tomorrow."

"Right Rupes, like anyone can get some sleep after that." Spike said as he approached him. Only for Jesse to get in his way.

"You heard my father, Vampire." Jesse said as she kept walking making Spike take a few steps back. "I personally don't care what you do, but the potentials need rest for what's about to go down tomorrow."

"Oh, and who made you General?" Spike asked as he looked over at Giles with a pointed look on his face. He never saw the punch coming.

"Oh, I'm not a General, just a soldier." she stated as she walked off, leaving Spike on the other side of the room rubbing his jaw.

"Does anybody else have any objections to getting some rest?" Giles asked the stunned group in front of him. To his delight everyone just shook their heads. "Good."

* * *

"Well now." Caleb started as he walked down the stairs of the vineyard. "And in the last days the dead shall rise." Caleb said to Buffy/The First as they stood in front of an army of the dead.

"Nothing will stop us this time." The First muttered as a few uber-vamps appeared in the room.

"This time?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. It seems that the new girl in town, I was telling you about is from the future. I guess when she fell through the portal the spell that made me corporeal was activated."

"But what do you mean by we will win this time?" Caleb asked but then he thought about it for a second. "Oh!"

"Oh, indeed." The first said as it changed into Caleb.

"In this time line I was supposed to lose. But sometime in the future I get to destroy this world." The first said in Caleb's southern drawl.

"Hallelujah!" Caleb said as if he was hearing a sermon.

"Now did you do the job I told you about?" The First asked slightly amused as it turned back into Buffy.

"Yeah I did." Caleb said with a smile. "I snapped her neck like kindling."

"Good. Now that the Guardian (That old lady that told Buffy about the scythe on the show) is dead, it's time to plan our next move." she said as a WolfBlade layed down at her feet.

* * *

10 hours later

Jesse was just waking up from her much needed sleep when someone walked into her room.

"Hi Willow." Jesse greeted as she saw the red head duck into the room.

"Hi." Willow greeted back. "Giles wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you downstairs."

"Ok." Jesse said as she got out of bed. To her surprise Willow was still standing there watching her. "What?" Jesse asked as she looked at her with a grin.

"Oh. Sorry for staring it's just that...do we know each other from somewhere?"

'Damn, I wish I could just tell her the truth.' Jesse thought bitterly to herself. "I get that alot." Jesse said with a grin.

"Just tell dad I'll be down in a few minutes. I have to freshen up first." With that Willow nodded and headed back downstairs.

20 minutes later after a shower and a change of clothes (Which Buffy gave her earlier that day) Jesse made her way downstairs. Looking around in the Living room she saw that she was alone. Hearing some noise in the kitchen, she made her way in there and saw Willow and Giles sitting at the table together.

"Good morning Gran... Dad." Jesse said as she sat down at the table. "Where is everyone?" She asked referring to the scoobies, potentials, and the slayers.

"They all went to get weapons, food, and the like." Giles said as he looked over at Willow. "But what I wanted to talk to you about is to see if you have come up with a plan yet?"

"Actually yeah." she said as she produced a grocery sack. After 5 minutes of explaining her plan, Giles removed his glasses and started polishing it on his shirt.

"So what do you two think?" Jesse asked as she took the green and silver amulets out of the sack and put them on the table.

"What you're asking is..."

"Both crazy and wreckless." Giles said as he put his glasses back on. "But I like it." he said with a smile.

"I don't think I can do this." Willow states as she stands up from the table.

"I think you can." Jesse says back as she lays a hand on her shoulder.

"But you don't understand the power is..."

"To much." Giles answers for her. At her nod he continued. "Willow you know I think of you as if you were my own child. I would never let you do anything that would cause harm to you. That's why Jesse wants all of us to do this spell. So you want be alone."

Teary eyed from Giles speech, Willow takes a seat at the table.

After setting up the supplies they needed, Jesse put her sword on the table(Which was a rune weapon like the scythe, that Jesse found in the future, by the New Mexico hellmouth) the three began the spell.

The sword on the table suddenly flares with a brilliant white light as tremendous power flows from it into the amulets. As they sat there in amazement ghostly figures emerged from nowhere into the room. Their smiles were cut short as they saw a ghost that had an aura of black walk near them. Giles and Willow knew immediately who it was. It was the first Slayer.

"Who dares to envoke the souls of the fallen Slayers?" she asked as she looked between the three of them.

"I did." Jesse said as she stood up.

"You are merely a child." the first slayer stated as she cocked her head to the side. "Why have you summoned us?"

"Because The First Evil is here and is trying to destroy the world." Jesse explained.

"I understand. But why should we release our powers to you?"

"Because I'm a Slayer."

"A Slayer?" she asked as she looked at Jesse closer, as if she were looking into her mind and soul. "Ah, you are a artificial Slayer. I see the powers of three mighty warriors inside you." she said as she took a step back.

"Very well. We will grant your wish." And with that the First Slayer dissappeared and the ghosts went inside the amulets.

After the bright lights went away the group fell to the floor in fatigue.

"Damn that was..."

"Intense." Giles finished for Willow. At her nod the trio slowly stood up.

At that moment the kitchen door opened and Buffy and the others entered.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked looking over the group.

"Nothing much. We just figured out how to save the world." Jesse replied with a lopsided grin. At Buffy's look she pointed to the amulets.

"Vi, Rona would you two mind telling all the others to come in the kitchen?" Giles asked. They nodded and headed into the living room to get the others. After all of them came into the room, Giles explained what occured with the slayer spirits.

When Buffy asked about the slayer line, Jesse told her that they are just borrowing the power. The strength and skills were connected with the amulets, and the dead slayers, not the girls. That way the Slayer line would still exist.

After the potentials put the amulets on they felt dormant powers develop in thier bodies. As the mysterious white light appeared and disappeared into their bodies they felt like new people. The experience was different for one person in particular though.

Rona looked over at Spike with hatred in her eyes and then she looked over at Principal Wood. After a moment of staring at the man, she figured out who it was.

"Robin?" Rona asked in a whisper, but not in her voice but someone else's. Someone very familiar to the principal. Principal Wood looked over at Rona with a questioning look on his face. But then it clicked with him who it was.

"Mom?" he questioned back. At her nod they ran to each other and hugged.

"You grew up to be a handsome man Robin." Nikki Wood said still holding her son.

"Mom!" he said again as he hugged her tighter and cried.

There reunion was cut short though as the back kitchen door burst open. A very familiar man ran into the room holding up an orange crystal and then the house exploded.

TBC...

Please review...


	9. Chapter 8 End of Days Redux

Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 8

End of Days Redux

Later that day, night fall

"Good boy." Buffy/First said to the WolfBlade as she pat it on the head. "Now go with the others.'

The First made a connection with the WolfBlades, so anything they saw, it saw. The WolfBlade in question just came back from scouting Buffy's house. Or the debris of it to be more accurate. It seems that when the First staged the zombie attack on Buffy's house, she had the bringers place bombs on it.

"Caleb, it's time for the next phase of my plan." The First said as the WolfBlade scampered away. "Since the Slayers and potentials are dead we're going to attack there last line of defense. After Angel and his pathetic friends are destroyed, the world is ours." she said as Caleb just grinned at her.

"Now take the bringers and the Turok-han and go to Los Angeles. I'll get the zombies and the WolfBlades and meet you there." she said as they began to walk towards the door. She wanted to take care of Angel as soon as possible.

" You know something alway's bothered me." Caleb said as they moved to open the door.

"What kind of fella' calls himself Angel?" he asked as he opened the door. As he did he was shocked to see someone standing in front of him.

"I don't know, the ladies seem to like it." Angel said as he punched Caleb in the face.

Flashback

Several hours earlier around 1 a.m.

After their little battle with the zombies everyone got some much needed sleep. All except two people. Seeing that Xander was still awake, Jesse slowly made her way over to him.

"Xander can we talk for a second?" Jesse asked as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Sure." Xander replied as he put down his playing cards.(he was playing solitarie.)

"I need to go into town and get some supplies and..." she stopped herself and looked up into his face. "I want you to come with me."

"Ok. just let me tell Buff..."

"No. I just want me and you to go." she said only for him to look at her funny.

"Look it'll be light out soon. Plus the First said it'll give us a full day to prepare ourselves." she said hoping he would come with her. In actuallity she really wanted to spend time with her father while he was young. Growing up, she had alot of happy memories with her father, until the first came of course.

Xander looked at her for a few seconds and then stood up. "Ok, just let me grab a jacket and then we'll leave."

An hour later after breaking into the mall (that's where she got the amulets) they quickly made it to Xander's car.

"Ok are we done yet?" Xander asked as he put the last of the bags in his car. Before she could answer, a black limo pulled up. Sensing a demonic presense inside, Jesse reached for her shotgun. As the door opened Xander saw the last person he ever thought he would see.

"Deadboy?" Xanderasked through gritted teeth. Angel just looked at the young man before him for a second. Then he realized who it was. Gone was the scrawny little teen boy, who was a pain in his ass. Now stood before him was a man. A man with an eyepatch.

"Xander?" Angel asked as he stepped forward. "What the hell happened to you?" Angel asked referring to his eye patch. 'I knew that boy would get in trouble one day.' Angel thought to himself.

"Don't worry about me Captain Hairgel." Xander growled touching his eyepatch for a second. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

Angel allowed himself a smile. He's still the same pain in the ass, Angel thought bitterly.

"I heard you guys have your share of distress. So I'm here to help."

"Listen Deadboy we don't need..."

"Actually we do." Jesse cut in. "Xander I need you to trust me on this one okay."

Xander looked from Angel to Jesse and sighed. "Ok."

After getting in the limo with Angel (Xander was trailing them in his own car) Jesse explained everything to Angel. (except the part about her being from the future).

"So The First is back?" Angel asked digging into his pocket and pulling outan amulet.

"Yeah now listen I have a plan. But first I need you to take us to the vineyard."

"You mean where the bad guys are?" Angel asked.

"Exactly. I need to do a little recon." she replied. Angel looked at her for a moment not liking the idea but nodded anyway. Giving the driver a few directions they set off to the vineyard.

* * *

Jesse climbed to the roof of the vineyard to spy on the First (she stole a bugging device from the spy shop at the mall) leaving Angel and Xander as lookouts on the ground. After a few minutes of silence from the two, Xander decided to break the ice. 

"So Deadboy how's Cordy?" Xander asked in a whisper. To Xander's surprise the vampire looked at him as if he were going to cry.

"Xander there's something you should know..." Angel started, but was cut off as Jesse jumped down in front of him.

"Guys we have a big problem." Jesse said wide eyed. "When the First staged the attack on the house with those zombies, she had the bringers put a bomb on the house."

"What!" Xander almost screamed. "Let's go to the house and get everyone out."

"No..."

"What!" Xander said again a little louder.

"Damnit Xander be quiet. Do you want to get us killed?" Angel asked.

"Just calm down Xander and listen to me." Jesse started. "We can use this to our advantage. The bomb isn't supposed to go off until later today. But..." Jesse said looking over at Angel.

"I'm going to need your help."

Xander opened his mouth to protest until Jesse glared at him. Closing his mouth he listened to her plan. After the three parted way's, Angel got into his limo and dialed a familiar number on his cell phone.

"Yeah, Wes This is Angel. Listen get the team together and head over to Sunnydale. Yeah it's another apocolypse." Angel said with a grin as he hung up the phone.

Skip to right before the explosion at Buffy's house

Coming back to Sunnydale brought about fond and not so fond memories for Wes, as he and the others reached Buffy's home.

"You guys stay here. I'll be back." Wes said to Angel and Gunn (it was the middle of the day so Angel had to stay in the car).

"Sure English, hog all the credit." Gunn said as he looked at the Englishman. Wes just shook his head and grinned as he closed the door.As he walked up to the door he heard a beeping sound. Closing his eyes he listened to the sound and determined that it was coming from behind the house.

As he turned the corner he looked in the small kitchen window and saw Buffy and a lot of girls.

"So those must be the potentials." Wes muttered as his foot hit something. Looking down he saw the timer for the bomb.

"Bloody Hell!" Wes said as the timer read five seconds. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out an orange crystal and kicked down the back kitchen door.

"Release!" Wes shouted raising the stone . As soon as the word left his mouth the room filled with a orange light, then the house exploded.

As some of the dust settled the kitchen and the people in it were shown intact.

"Come on everyone, go outside." Wes said still holding up the stone. "This spell will only last for a few more seconds."

With that said the entire group piled out of the kitchen. Spike grabbed a blanket and made a mad dash for the door. As Wes himself stepped out of the room and lowered the stone, the kitchen fell to pieces and burned.

"What took you so long Wes?" Jesse asked. "Another few seconds and we would have been toast."

"I apologize." Wes replied with a sheepish grin.

"W...Wesley?" Buffy asked finally taking a good look at the man before her.

"Yes Miss Summers it's me." Wes said as the two hugged.

"Damn you look good..." Buffy blurted out. Then her eyes went wide once she realized what she said. "I...I mean..."

"You look good as well, Miss Summers." Wes replied with a smile as the two broke there hug.

"You've changed a great deal, Wesley." Giles said with a grin.

"Like wise." he said as the two shook hands.

"Not to put a damper on the reunion mate..." Spike said from under his blanket. "but a bloke can burn to death out 'ere." Spike screamed as part of his skin was exposed to the sun. Making his flesh sizzle.

Wes looked over at him for a second. Then he realized who it was.

"Spike?"

"I'll explain later Wes..." Buffy said grabbing the Englishman's arm, before any trouble got started. "Let's just go."

As the group made it in front of the house, they saw a green skinned demonina shockingly bright yellow suit,with his arm around a young woman.

"Demon!" one of the girls shouted as they started to run towards it. Only for Faith to stop her.

"Let me handle him." she said as she walked up to the demon. All the girls were stunned when Faith enveloped him in a hug.

"Hey Green bean." Faith greeted as she broke their hug. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to save the day, princess." Lorne replied. "And you must be Buffy?" Lorne asked, as the girl in question walked up to him, with a murderous look on his face. The look however didn't go unnoticed.

"It's cool Buffy. He's a part of Angel's team." Faith explained. With this knowledge, Buffy and the others phisically relaxed.

"I'm still burning up 'ere people!" Spike called out.

"Oh sorry." Fred apologized.

"We'll do introduction's later." Gunn called out as he got out of the limo. "But we need to be heading out."

With that Spike ran for the safety of the limo. As he got in he looked over at the last person he ever wanted to see.

"Peaches?"

TBC...

Please review...


	10. Chapter 9 Last Moments

Thanks for the reviews. And to answer your question BAKAMAN wolfblades are hybrid werewolves. Instead of a human being cursed with becoming a werewolf, they are just pure demon. If you want to know how they look, think about the werewolves in the movie Underworld. Also I'm working on some new chapters for problems with the soul, so hopefully I can get those posted soon.

Also check out my new fic, Son of Sparda.

Chapter 9

Last Moments

"Spike! What the hell are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"Captain Forehead..." Spike started.

"Spike who the hell are you... Angel." Buffy said shocked as she saw her once former lover.

"Buffy..." Angel said as he looked at her hard and then sniffed the air. "Why do I smell Spike on you?" he finally said after a moment. Buffy nearly dropped her scythe as she looked at him wide eyed. But she was saved from questioning as Willow climbed into the limo.

Buffy then gave Angel a look, that said 'We'll talk about this later.'

"Hi Angel!" Willow said as she hugged the vampire. Ripping his glare away from Spike, he managed a smile.

* * *

"O.k., you must be Buffy's little sister, Dawn?" Fred asked the brunette in front of her. At her nod she continued.

"We'll then you'll be coming with me and Lorne. Since there's no traffic, we should make it to L.A. in about an hour."

"What!" Dawn shouted. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying to fight." Dawn wanted her to know.

"Dawn..." Jesse called out her name as she touched her on the shoulder. "did Buffy teach you how to fight?"

"Not really but..."

"Dawn we need experienced fighters. We can't afford to have anybody in the way."

Dawn turned all shades of red as she shot Jesse dirty looks.

"Look Dawnie, Jesse's right." Xander said as he looked down at her. "Buffy want be able to concentrate on the fight if she has to worry about you."

Dawn then shot Xander a dirty look, until finally she nodded. "O.k., but you better protect her Xander!" Dawn said as she hugged the man she had a crush on for years.

"Alway's." Xander said as they broke their hug.

"Ok, are there anymore non-combatants?" Lorne asked the group.

"Yeah those two." Xander said pointing at Anya and Andrew.

"What!" both of them shouted at the same time.

"But I have to seek redemption for what I did. Much like on..."

"Oh shut up Andrew!" Anya shouted. "Xander I'm not leaving you."

"Aun please! Just leave and be safe, Ok. I promise after all of this is over, we'll meet up in L.A." Xander promised.

"Alright I'll leave. But you better not die on me Xander Harris." Anya said as she grabbed Andrew by the arm. No one saw Jesse frown at these turn of events. 'Damn, if she lives I might not ever be born,' she thought bitterly to herself.

"Come on monkey boy." Anya said as Lorne led the way to their car.

"Hey that hurts!" Andrew shouted as Anya tighted her grip on his arm.

"Alright, everybody else come with me." Wes said walking ahead of the group. "I've acquired a mode of transportation for us." he said as he led them to a school bus.

Thirty minutes later, the entire group met up at the warehouse Jesse came into this time at.

"Alright, everyone arm yourself as you like. In about six hours were going to go after The First." Buffy called out to everyone in the room. It was a good thing that the Fang Gang brought tons of weapons with them. Or Buffy and Co. would have been screwed.

"Buffy we need to talk." Angel said as he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"What the hell about?" she asked as she wrenched her arm free.

'Is she really this dense?' Angel thought to himself. "About Captain Peroxcide over there." Angel said as he pointed at Spike. Who was about to walk up to the two, before Rona and Principal Wood stopped him.

"You're not telling me something and his scent… I remember it pretty well."

"You vampires. Didn't anybody ever tell you the whole "smelling people" thing's a little gross?" Buffy asked starting to get a little pissed.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Is that your business?" Buffy snapped totally pissed.

"Are you in love with him? (beat) Okay, maybe I'm out of line but this is kind of a curve ball for me. I mean, we are talking about Spike here."

"It's different. He's different. He has a soul now."

"Oh!" Angel said taken aback. "Well. Buffy, What?" Angel said now totally confused. "That's great. Everyone's got a soul now.

"He'll make a difference." Buffy reasoned.

"You know, I started it. The whole having a soul. Before it was all the cool new thing." Angel said not hearing what Buffy just said.

"Oh, my god, are you twelve?"

"I'm getting the brush-off for Captain Peroxide. It doesn't necessarily bring out the champion in me."

"You're not getting the brush-off. And besides you're the one that left me remember." Angel flinched a little at that last part.

"Ok, Ok." Angel said as he held his hands up in mock surrender. "What you do is none of my business. All I'm saying is be careful. And before I forget I brought something else as well." He removes a silver amulet with a multi-faceted crystal at its center from his pocket.

"I can already tell you, I have nothing that goes with that." Buffy joked.

"It's not for you."

"Splainy?"

"I don't know everything." Angel admitted. "It's very powerful and probably very dangerous. It has a purifying power… cleansing power… possibly scrubbing bubbles. The translation is… anyway, it bestows strength to the right person who wears it."

"And the right person is?"

"Someone ensouled but stronger than human. A champion. As in me."

"Or me."

"No. I don't know nearly enough about this to risk you wearing it. Besides, you've got that real cool axe-thing going for you."

"Angel, this time the bad guy is killing off the potentials. Trying to destroy the Slayer line. So I'm taking that real personal. And honestly I need anything that'll hurt The First." she said as she held her hand out.

Angel looked at her hand for a long moment. After what seemed like an eternity he handed over the the amulet.

* * *

Spike saw Angel grab Buffy. Not liking what he saw, he started on his way over. Until Rona and Principal Wood stepped in his path.

"No time to talk, luv." Spike said stepping aside as he heard Buffy and Angel talking about a dangerous Amulet. "I have some business to take care of." he said as he continued walking. But he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Rona's voice.

"So you don't have time to talk to an old friend?" Nikki asked with a grin, that quickly turned into a scowl as Spike turned around.

"Nikki?" Spike asked wide eyed.

"Yes it's me, Vampire." she answered looking at Spike with utter disgust.

"Nikki...I...I..."

"Is this the part where you tell me you're sorry or that you have a soul?" Nikki asked. "Well guess what Spike I don't care." she said stepping up to him. "All I want you to know is that when this is all over, I'm coming after you." she threatened.

"And if she doesn't get to you, I will." Principal Wood said as the two walked off. Leaving a stunned Spike in there wake.

"Damn does anybody ever stay dead in this town?" Spike muttered as he walked off.

* * *

"Good move getting Dawn and the others out of here." Willow complemented Jesse as she sat down beside her. On the ride over Angel told her all about Jesse's little plan.

"Thanks." Jesse said with a smile.

"Listen." Willow started as she began to fidget. "I just thought that since this might be our last day together, that we should get to know each other better."

"Sure what do you want to know?" Jesse asked.

"Well I already know that you're from L.A. and a Slayer. So why don't you tell me about your parents. Well your mom at least, I mean I already know your father..." Willow began to babble but caught herself. She really didn't know that Jesse was enjoying that though.

"I'm sorry for babbling so much." Willow apologized.

"It's Ok." Jesse said with a lopsided grin.

'There it is again.' Willow thought to herself. 'Everytime that girl smiles, it just reminds me so much of Xander.'

"Well let's see." Jesse started. "About my mom. Well she was very pretty and she had firey red hair like your's. Oh and she was a very powerful Wicca." she stated proudly. That last part seemed to perk Willow up.

"Your mom was a Wicca?" Willow asked. At Jesse's nod she continued. "Is she the one who got you started doing magicks?" Willow asked.

"Actually my Grandpa..." she cast a look over at Giles who was having a heated discussion with Wes, Xander, and Faith. "was the one who got me started in spells. But after he died my mom taught me some more advanced stuff."

Willow laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. After that they sat and talked about a few things and what they wanted to do after this was all over.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two." Buffy said as Angel and Giles stood behind her. "But we need to talk strategy, if were going to beat The First."

Everyone sat in a circle planning strategies and shooting down others. That was until Jesse stood up and formulated a plan.

"Me, Xander, and Angel did a recon mission last night." Jesse stated.

"What!" Buffy exploded. "Damnit Xander you could have been killed!" Buffy said as she started to stand, only for Angel to restrain her.

"Buffy just hear her out." Angel advised. Buffy shot Xander a glare but then sat back down.

"As I was saying we did a little recon and we found out that The First is going to split it's forces. Since it's doing that we need to do likewise."

Then Jesse went on to explain her plan to the others. There assignments given out some got rest, while others talked about the times to come.

Slight Intermission

30 minutes before the big battle

Nightfall

Wesley sat in a corner by himself loading his shotgun. The cool feel of the metal strangely soothing him.

"One apocolyspe down, one more to go." he muttered to himself. The whole time he didn't know that Jesse was standing behind him.

"That's not going to work you know." Jesse said startling him.

"Oh Jesse it's just you." Wes said calming down a bit. "What do you mean it want work?"

"I was talking about your shotgun. For your part of the mission you're going to need silver." she said as she handed him one of her silver bullets.

"There's a replicator spell on the bullet. That way, you don't have to worry about running low on ammo." Jesse explained.

"How does a little girl know such difficult spells?" A shocked Wes asked.

"What can I say. I learned from the best." Jesse said with a shrug as she sat down beside him. As they talked for awhile Jesse began to get up until she remembered to do something.

"Wes, will you promise me something?" Jesse asked.

"Of course. Anything." Wes said as he looked up at the girl.

"Just promise me that in May of 2004, that you will read what's on this CD." she said as she handed him the disk that was in her bag.

"What's so important about...?"

"Just promise me Wes!" Jesse said with alot of emotion in her voice.

"Alright." Wes promised as he put the CD into his pocket.

* * *

"So you're a Principal of a school now?" Nikki asked her son. At his nod Nikki continued.

"I'm so proud of you!" she squealed as she gave him a hug. "I knew you would make something of yourself." she said as she looked up at him. Only to see that he was sad.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"When you take that amulet off you're going to leave me again." Wood said as a tear rolled down his eye.

"Oh, honey." Nikki said sympatheticly as she squeezed his hand. "Remember what I told you when you were little?" she asked. When he didn't answer she continued. "Even if mommy has to go away, I'll..."

"Always be in your heart." Wood finished for her.

"That's my boy." she said as they hugged one final time.

* * *

"So you're Gunn right?" Xander asked the slightly older black man in front of him.

"That's right dawg. And that's with two N's, so don't forget it." Gunn said with a smile.

"I got it." Xander said with a grin of his own.

"Listen, I was talking to Deadboy..."

"Deadboy?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah... that's a little nickname I have for Angel." Xander replied with a sheepish grin.

"Deadboy..." Gunn said getting used to the name. "I think I like that."

"Well, We'll talk about that later. What I want to talk about now is Cordy." Xander stated. And to his surprise, Gunn shared the same look Angel did almost a day before.

"Listen man, you need to sit down for this." Gunn said as the two went into a corner and started talking.

* * *

"Alright guys get on the bus. Everybody else you know what your mission is." Buffy said to her troops. As one everyone stood and walked out.

When Buffy turned around though Spike was standing there watching her.

"What is it Spike..." Buffy started but was cut off when the vampire kissed her.

"What was that for?" Buffy asked as they broke their kiss.

"It was for good luck." Spike said simply as he put something in his pocket and walked out of the door.

Buffy turned back to the three who are left: Giles, Willow and Xander. One by one she looks at the best friends she's ever known, then smiles.

"So… what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing strenuous." Willow replied happily.

"Well, mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind." Xander offered.

"I think we can do better than that." Giles said looking over at Xander.

"I was thinking about shopping- as per usual." Buffy said.

"There's an Agnes B in the new mall!" Willow said excitedly.

"Good. I could use a few items." Xander said already making a list in his head.

"Aren't we going to discuss this?" Giles asked. "Save the world and go to the mall?"

"I'm having a wicked shoe craving." Buffy said ignoring the comment.

"Aren't you on the patch?" Xander joked.

"Those never work." Willow joked back.

"And here I am, invisible to the eye, not having any say…" Giles said feeling left out. Xander, Buffy and Willow start to walk out the warehouse door.

"See, I need a new look. It's this whole eye patch thing." Xander said, already knowing they would make a joke about it.

"Oh! You could go with the full black secret agent look." Buffy said half teasingly.

"Or the puffy shirt, pirate-slash-poet feel. Sensitive yet manly…" Willow said picturing Xander in said outfit.

"Now you're getting a little renaissance fair on me."

"It's a fine line." Buffy puts in as Giles watches his children go with an ironic smile.

"The earth is definitely doomed." Giles says to himself as he heads off to the car to join Wood and Wes.

Buffy, Xander and Willow walk silently together side-by-side. Willow steels herself, then breaks off and heads to the bus. A little further along, Xander takes Buffy's hand and squeezes it, then he get's into Angel's limo. Alone once more, Buffy takes one last look at the night sky and gets on the bus with her friends.

TBC...

Please review...


	11. Chapter 10 The Trinity

Chapter 10

The Trinity

Angel, Gunn, and Xander walk down the dark corridors of the vineyard looking for Caleb. Hearing his voice behind a door, they stop and listen in. Angel prepares to kick the door open, but then he hears Caleb say his name.

"What kind of fella' calls himself Angel?" Caleb asked someone as he opened the door.

"I don't know, the ladies seem to like it." Angel said as he punched Caleb in the face. The punch sent Caleb flying into some wine barrels. Bursting them on impact.

"Nice punch Deadboy." Gunn said as he hefted his homemade axe on his shoulder. At Angel's glare he relented. "Just messin' with you dawg."

"Get up Caleb!" Buffy/The First shouted. With that Caleb slowly stood up rubbing his jaw.

"You deal with them. I'm going to awaken the dead and get the rest of the WolfBlades." Buffy/The First said as she blinked away. Leaving Caleb, Angel, Xander and Gunn in the room.

"Well now..." Caleb started in his southern drawl. "Xander I see you came by so I could finish the job?" he said as he made an eye gouging motion with his thumb.

"Not fucking likely." Xander mutters as he lifts his sword.

"Oh and look you brought some new members to hear my sermon." Caleb said as he started to walk closer to Gunn and Angel.

"Sorry padre. I'm not much on religion." Angel says as he vamps out and charges Caleb. Unseen by them, bringers come out of the shadows.

Restview Cemetary

Buffy/The First stood over the graves of the dead chanting a spell in latin. To it's delight, heads and arms started to pop out of the ground.

"Yes, rise and do my bidding." she said as one of her soldiers of the dead walked over to her. Only to fall to the ground a moment later, from a gunshot wound to the head.

Turning she saw Wesley with a shotgun in hand.

"Sorry to interrupt." Wes said as Giles and Principal Wood run up behind him. "But I think the dead need their sleep." he quipped as he cocked his gun.

"You!" Buffy/First growled pointing at Giles. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Well you know what they say about the hellmouth." Giles said as he lifted up a sword of his own. "No one ever stays dead."

Without a word the First blinked out of existance. As she left more of the dead started to rise and a wolf's howl could be heard.

* * *

Buffy/The First went down into the basement of the Sunnydale highschool, with the purpose of opening up the Hellmouth. Only when she got there she saw that it was already open and Jesse was standing there smiling at her.

"What took you so long?" Jesse quips as she dives into the hole. Running down the stairs she lifted up her bag (the one with the plasma grenades in them, that she came to this time with.) and threw it over the vast chasm.

"Willow now!" she yelled as the bag fell into the hand of a Turok-han. Willow produced red and orange fireballs in her hands and threw them at the bag.

"Everybody get down!" Buffy yelled as the bag exploded. As the dust settled they looked down in the chasm.

As they do the horde of raging Turok-han surge up and over the edge of the chasm toward Buffy, Faith, Spike, Jesse and the team of newly called Vampire Slayers. The explosives didn't put much of a dent in the vast number of Uber-vamps.

"These guys are dust." Vi says with all confidence.

Spike, Faith, Jesse and Buffy brace themselves as the first wave leaps up over the edge and attacks. They fight like they never have before, almost as if Jesse, Willow, and Giles spell has enhanced their already-formidable strength in addition to calling all the potentials to Slayerhood.

* * *

"Gunn, get down!" Angel yells. As he does Angel throws a dagger that kills a bringer that was behind Gunn. As Angel turned around he was met with a fist to the face by Caleb, that sent him to the ground.

"Now, now, now.." Caleb softly chided. "I hate to see the lord's work interrupted." he quips as he kicks Angel in the ribs. As he tries to kick him again, he get's stabbed through the back.

With wide eye's Caleb falls to the ground bleeding purfusely. As he does Xander stands over his lifeless body, with a grin.

"Damn. I never thought killing a preacher would feel this good." He quips to Angel, extending his hand. Just as he was leaning down to help him up a bringer tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Wood and Giles brace themselves as a rampaging horde of Zombies race around the corner of the cemetery and attack. Luckily for them The First didn't get to complete it's spell, because they only had to worry about twenty zombies.

Giles's sword flashes as it whips around and decapitates one of the snarling beasts. Wood extends his arms and two razor-sharp fighting daggers shoot out of the sleeves of his coat and into his hands. He rakes one of the knives across the neck of the undead, slicing it open, then pirouettes and jams the other knife through the throat of a second attacker.

Wes however is busy taking care of the WolfBlades. Seeing only three left, he aims carefully at the biggest one in the middle. As he was about to fire one of the undead suddenly jumps on him, sending his gun clattering to the ground.

In one quick move Wes snaps it's neck and pushes the body off of him. As he was about to pick his gun up, a shadow cascade's over him. Looking up he see's the hulking figure of the black wolf.

* * *

More Turok-han charge up from the abyss and now the rest of the Slayers join the fight. Roundhouse kicks, uppercuts, sidekicks, leaps- punching and twirling in a stunning battle dance such as the world has never seen. Each Slayer, cloaked and anointed in the power, burning bright as they fight back the ravening horde, slaying as if they have been doing it all their lives.

Vi leaps into the air and slams into one of the vampires with tremendous force, sending it reeling backward into the abyss. Rona/Nikki cracks another in the head with the cast on her broken arm, snapping its neck. Amanda impales a third with her lance, turning it instantly to dust. All around them the battles rages, three dozen Slayers against an army of super-vampires.

Buffy, Faith and the others are in the fight of their lives. They beat back the Turok-han one after the other, staking them, punching them, slicing them to pieces, whatever it takes. The First Evil leaps down from the entrance above and calls out to Jesse.

"You stupid little bitch!" she snarled as she walked past the vamps and former potentials.

"Do you really think that you have the power to stop me?" The First snarled as her eyes started to flash red. Jesse looked around at the new Slayers killing all of the Uber-vamps, before she answered.

"Yeah, actually I do think I have the power to stop you." she said as she took her sword out of her duster.

"I'll show you what true power is..." The First said as she started to violently shake. After a moment the image of Buffy faded. In her place stood the age old vampire The Master. And next to him stood ADAM. And next to ADAM stood Glory.

"So sweet pea..." Glory started as she stepped forward. "do you still think you can whup me?"

TBC...

Please review...


	12. Chapter 11 Jesse's Last Stand

A/N thanks for the reviews and to answer your question BAKAMAN, I did plan on making a prequel to this story, but I don't have the time or patience for it right now. Maybe one day though. This story however has a few more chapters left though.

Chapter 11

Jesse's Last Stand

Jesse stared at the newly created Trinity with fear. It Seems that The First used the last of it's power to split itself, into three different beings.

"What's wrong beautiful?" The Master asked as he stepped forward. "Are you scared of little old me?" he asked as he caressed her cheek with a taloned hand. Adam and Glory look at each other and then move on to attack the new slayer's.

"Buffy trouble!" Kennedy yells out as she spin kicks a uber-vamp. Following her line of vision, Buffy saw three beings she never thought she would see again.

"Damnit." Buffy says as she see's the Master touching Jesse. 'She must be under his spell.'

As she tries to go to Jesse some Uber-vamps surround her.

"Buffy!"

Buffy spins around just as Faith throws the scythe to her. She catches it with one hand and becomes death incarnate. All around her, the Turok-han disintegrate to dust as she whips the scythe around, dispensing one fatal blow after another. All in a desperate attempt to get to Jesse in time.

* * *

Wesley extends his arm and a collapsible sword telescopes out and locks into place. Wesley slashes the blade at the wolf and catches him across the neck. As another one advanced on him a shot rung out hitting it in the head. 

As Wes looks up he see's Giles standing over him.

"We're almost done here." Giles said as he helps Wesley to his feet and hands him his shotgun .

"Almost?" Wes asks.

"Yes. We only have one more." he says as he points behind them. The reanimated corpse of Joyce Summers tries to attack them.

With a grim look on his face, Wes lifts his gun and fires once. Joyce staggers backward with a cry of pain and then slumps over dead.

"Come on! We have to get to the checkpoint to meet up with the others." Wood yells as he takes off for the car. With a look back at the carnage they have done, Giles and Wes soon follow.

* * *

With one swing of his axe the last of the bringers fall. 

"Damn I'm on fire tonight." Gunn congratulates himself as he wipes off his axe with a bringers robe.

"Yeah." Xander said as he slapped him on the back lightly. "Now come on Angel. Let's get out of here so we can meet the other's." Xander said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Ya'll ain't goin nowhere." Caleb calls out as he stands. As one, the three heroes turn and see Caleb bleeding black blood from his mouth and eyes.

"How many times do we have to kill you?" Angel asks as he lifts up his sword. Gunn lifts his axe and throws it at Caleb. Who effortlessly ducks away from it, making the axe stick to the wall behind him.

Running past Angel, Caleb punches Gunn in the head sending him to the ground. Then in one fluid motion he turns and punches Angel into the wall knocking him unconcious.

"Really is this all you got?" Caleb asked the now fallen heroes.

"Not quite." Xander quips from behind Caleb as he swings Gunn's axe with all of his might, cutting off the preacher's head.

"Come on let's go meet the other's." Xander says as he helps the now bleeding Gunn to his feet.

"Sounds like a plan." he says as he takes his axe back. "By the way, nice work with the preacher."

"Thanks. Now come on Captain Hairgel let's go." Xander calls out as Angel begins to stand.

"Captain Hairgel. That's another good one." Gunn said with a grin. At the vampire's glare he just shrugged.

"What?"

* * *

Willow was busy throwing fireballs at the uber-vamps, until she saw Jesse in the hands of the Master. Using all the power she could muster, she sent a huge fire ball that hit the age old vampire in the back sending him away from her new friend. 

Running over to the dazed girl, she catches her before she falls.

"You Ok?" Willow asks.

"Yeah." Jesse replies rubbing her temple. "I feel fine now."

"Come on let me help you up." Willow says as she drags Jesse to her feet.

"I can stand..." She stops and gasps in shock and pain as ADAM runs her through from behind with his wrist stake. She looks down amazed at the tip of the wood protruding from her abdomen. She staggers forward a few steps, then her eyes roll up and she falls facefirst to the ground.

"Nooooooo!" Willow screams as she holds onto Jesse.

"Yes." ADAM said with a grin as he lifted his arm to crush Willow.

Just then Buffy comes and slashes ADAM in the chest with her scythe, knocking him to the ground.

"Mom..." Jesse croaks out as she looks up at Willow. Her eye sight fading in and out.

"I'm sorry mom... I failed you... I...I.. Love..."

"It's Ok Jesse, don't talk." Willow says as she rocks the girl back and forth. Thinking the girl is losing it.

Barely conscious, Jesse watches with dismay as Chao-ahn is seized from behind by The Master. The vicious beast sinks his fangs into her neck, tearing into her flesh and killing her. Then a bloody stake falls to the ground right in front of her and Jesse's head turns in time to see Amanda fall, her face covered in blood, her dead eyes staring sightlessly at Jesse. With Glory standing over her grinning madly.

Jesse's own eyes close as the pain becomes too much. The battle may go on, but Jesse's part in it is over.

TBC...

Please review...

A/N Sorry about the short chapter but I'm evil like that. lol

Just a couple of more chapters left.


	13. Chapter 12 True Power

Chapter 12

True Power

"No! No!Nooooo!" Willow screams as her hair turns black. Picking up Jesse's sword, she stands and whips it around in a 180° arc, taking out half a dozen Turokhan and driving several others back over the edge of the precipice to slam into the cavern floor far below.

Because of the power she is using, the sword starts to turn black. Then images of another life start to flare in her mind. Jesse, Xander, and herself are happy. They are a family.

Seeing these new images in her mind push her over the deep end. With a ferocious growl, she spins and decapitates more Turokhan.

As Buffy turns around after decapitating ADAM, she see's Jesse lying on the ground. Dead.

"Oh God, No." she gasps. Then she looks up from her body to see Willow standing there with her sword in hand.

"Will?" Buffy calls out. As she hears her name Willow turns around with a murderous look on her face.

Glory picks up Kennedy by the neck and starts to choke her. As she lifts her off her feet, she looks over and spots Willow. Snapping the struggling girls neck, she quickly makes her way over to the ultra powerful Wicca.

"Well if it isn't the Witch Bitch." Glory quips as she steps up to Willow. "Long time no ..." she starts only for her eyes to go wide as Willow stabs her in the heart and for Buffy to decapitate her. As her now headless body falls to the ground, Buffy grabs Willow by the arm.

"Will snap out of it." Buffy says as she lowers her scythe to her side.

"They killed her Buffy." Willow says as a tear falls down from her left eye.

"I know Will but..."

"THEY KILLED HERRRRRRR!" Willow screams as a power surge goes through her (kinda like on Dragon Ball Z, when they power up). The force of which knocked everybody to the ground, except The Master, Spike, and herself. Three wierd lights emante from Jesse's body and enter into Willow. Because of all the power she is using, she doesn't notice.

"Now, Now Now Red. You'll get to join your daughter soon enough." The Master says as he walks up to her.

'My daughter? But how?' Willow thinks to herself. Losing control of her magick at this new information, she lifts the sword and runs at The Master. Ducking under a powerful swing from the sword The Master threw a vicious punch at Willow, which was deflected by a red barrier.

"So the Witch has some new tricks?" The Master asks rubbing his fist.

Willow lets out a growl and charges him. He deftly side-steps, using her own momentum to flip her unto the ground. She kicks him backward but he quickly recovers and lifts her up, hurling her through a stone column. She's nearly unconscious. The Master scoops up the sword and twirls it in his hands as he stands over her.

"Time to die." The Master says as he lifts the sword over his head.

"Not likely." Willow says as she holds her right hand out. As if an invisible force snactched the weapon, it left The Master's hands and went into Willow's as she stood to her feet.

The Master rushes Willow and she swings the sword around in a lightning-quick series of blows. He dodges them all and wrenches the weapon from her grasp, kicking her backward into the wall. He aims the sword perfectly at her head and thrusts forward. She dodges at the last instant and the blade slams into the rock, embedded up to the hilt. Willow hurls The Master away and rips the sword from the wall, charging at him full speed.

The Master swings at her, one punch after another, but Willow ducks and weaves, then whips the swords blade around sideways in a deadly arc, catching him full in the chest. He stops, stunned, as Willow rips the blade back out, opening him up from one side of his body to the other.

"Be seeing you." Willow quips.

With almost super-human strength she slices him in half with her sword. Finally ending The First for good.

* * *

After that last surge of energy from Willow, Spike braces himself against the wall as a surge of energy wells up within him.

"Oh, bollocks…" Spike shouts out in pain. The white-hot energy coalesces around the amulet and rockets upward, punching a hole up through the ceiling of the cavern and through the basement of the school, tearing up and out through the building.

Spike stands pinned in the center of a glowing ring of orange light.

"Buffy!" Spike calls out almost as if he were going to cry. Buffy looks over at Spike as she comes too and can't believe her eyes.

"Spike!" Buffy calls out, still a little dizzily.

Before she can move, the medallion suddenly flares into life, lit with the intensity of a million suns. Streams of pure solar energy radiate outward in a circle like beams from a lighthouse. The energy pulses sweep the cavern, destroying every Turok-han they touch.

The vampire creatures scream in agony as they are cut down and annihilated by the hundreds, then by the thousands as the light extends down into the chasm. Buffy runs to Spike's side as the cavern around them begins to shake and tremble. Chunks of rock and pointed stalactites tumble from the ceiling as the ground lurches beneath their feet.

"Everybody out now!" Faith calls out as she and the others get off the ground.

The girls follow Faith's lead and dash up the stairs and into the school basement. Faith stays behind, helping the injured to safety as Buffy stands before Spike who is still pinned in place, illuminated by a crimson glow. She wants to help him but is unsure what to do.

"Willow come on!" Faith calls out as she pulls on Willow's arm.

"I can't! They killed my girl." Willow says as she begins to cry. Faith gives her a look, until she looks down on the ground and see's Kennedy. (Faith didn't know that Willow was really talking about Jesse.)

"I'm sorry Red." Faith says as she punches Willow in the back of the head knocking her unconcious. The force of the blow also making her hair turn back red and the slayer's power to leave her body.

Lifting up her limp body, she glances at the still body of Kennedy once more and makes a dash for the exit.

* * *

"I can feel it, Buffy." Spike says as he tries to touch his chest. But can't because the power is to great.

"What?" Buffy asks trying to get closer to him.

"My soul." Spike answers. "It's really there. It kind of stings." Buffy looks around desperately as the last of the Slayers climb up and out of the Hellmouth.

All the girls are gone, having escaped up through the Seal and into the school. It's just Buffy and Spike now.

Behind her a vast section of the cavern ceiling collapses inward, millions of tons of rock crashing into the abyss. Faith calls down frantically from the top of the stairs near the Seal.

"Buffy, come on!"

Faith takes one last desperate look at Buffy, then leaps up into the school above, with Willow in hand.

"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say, school's out for the bloody summer."

"Spike!" Buffy says desperately with tears in her eyes.

"I mean it!" Spike screams. "I gotta do this."

The light emanating from the amulet flares even brighter and Buffy reaches out and takes Spike's hand in her own, entwining her fingers with his. A moment, then both their hands burst into flame. Buffy ignores the fire and holds his gaze with her own.

"I love you." Buffy says, finally telling him, her feelings. Spike looks at Buffy, a flood of emotions pouring through him. He smiles at her ironically.

"No, you don't. But thanks for saying it." Spike says with a smile.

They share one last look between them, two souls come together as one at last, then the ground heaves beneath their feet and chunks of stone slam down like bombs around them.

"Now go!" Spike yells. Buffy lets go of Spike's hand and runs up through the Seal.

Spike trembles with the intensity of the energy pouring through him. He stares at the maelstrom of destruction in front of him and grins sardonically, the same old Spike to the last.

"I want to see how it ends." Spike says to himself.

* * *

The front of the school explodes in a shower of dust and debris. From within the hellish storm of flying brick and masonry, a lone figure emerges, running for her life. It's Faith, carrying Willow. She dashes across the parking lot and leaps onto the school bus with the others.

Buffy dodges and weaves through the crumbling hallways as they disintegrate around her. She comes to the front entrance but finds the way completely blocked. Turning around, she sees moonlight streaming down from above and runs up the stairs.

Spike smiles wickedly as the magickal energy coursing through him reaches a fever pitch. His face begins to blacken in spots which rapidly join together as he's consumed from within by the power of his soul. Within seconds he disintegrates into dust.

The smile never leaves his face as he dies a hero.

Dies a champion.

Dies good.

* * *

As the bus races down the street, Buffy paces it on the rooftops of the adjacent buildings above, running for all she's worth, even gaining on the bus as it flies toward the city limits at 60+ miles per hour. Behind her, the buildings fall away as the town is slowly sucked into the Hellmouth. As the warehouse beneath her feet collapses into rubble, she leaps two dozen feet to the next building and keeps running.

Buffy makes one last desperate super-human leap into mid-air. She sails past the Sun Cinema marquee and lands hard on top of the bus. Buffy turns around and watches as the bus shoots away from the town that has been her home for the last seven years. Watches as the entire city disappears into the abyss, leaving nothing but a vast gaping hole in its place.

"What caused all of this?" Giles asked the group as they got off the bus.

"Spike did." Buffy answered leaning against the bus.

"Spike?" Angel, Giles, Principal Wood, and Nikki shout at once.

"Yeah he did."

"Damnit!" Nikki yells as she kicks a stone into the crater that used to be Sunnydale.

"What's wrong mom?" Wood asks as he touches her on the shoulder. "Are you mad that you want be able to get your revenge?"

"No! I'm mad because that son of a bitch burned up with my coat on." She replied with a pout.

"Willow?" Xander shouted, as he saw the still form of his best friend on the bus. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry. It was the only way I could get her to leave." Faith said as she looked down at her feet.

"Why wouldn't she want to leave?" Xander asked as Willow began to come to.

"Jesse...Jesse!" Willow shouted as she looked up at Xander.

"What about..." He figures out what happened as he see's her sword in Willow's hand.

"Oh Willow." Xander soothes as he rocks her back and forth.

TBC...

Please review...

Two chapters left


	14. Chapter 13 Eye for an Eye

Chapter 13

Eye fo an Eye

Africa, 2006

The sweltering heat of Africa beat down heavily on Willow and Xander as they made their slow trek over the terrain. Their Jeep broke down about two miles back so they had to walk to the nearest village. Every since the destruction of Sunnydale and them finding out about Jesse, the two became closer then ever. When Giles sent Xander on a mission to retrieve four new Potentials in Africa, Willow immediately volunteered to go with him.

Seeing the formation of huts in the distance the two increased their pace.

"So Will's what do you think of Africa so far?" Xander asked as he readjusted his backpack.

"Besides the heat this place is beautiful." she replied as she fanned herself with her hand.

As they got nearer to the village a tall muscular black man came out to greet them. After leading them back to the village the two unloaded their equipment and got some rest. As it neared nightfall the two and half of the village sat around a camp fire, while Xander told them tales of the Hellmouth.

"So there I was, just sitting in the hospital waiting room, then suddenly Angelus appears..." The little girl in Xander's lap gasps as he tells this part of the story.

"So then what happened Xantor?" The little five year old girl asks, not knowing how to pronounce Xander's name right. Xander just smiles down at her and ruffles her hair.

"And then..." he manages to get out as a scream suddenly permeates the air. Putting the little girl down Xander looks over at Willow who is slowly getting to her feet.

Taking an all silver sword from the side of her backpack, she quickly throws it to Xander. Arming herself with a crossbow and flashlights the two run off into the night. Before they get out of hearing distance a man stands up and calls out frantically to them, not to go.

* * *

Stopping at the mouth of a cave Willow hands Xander a flash light.

"Let's just go in, get whoever is in trouble and get back to the village." Xander says as he clicks on his flashlight. Willow just nods her head in agreement. Xander then runs into the cave only for it to close up behind him.

"Xander!" Willow yells out as she pounds on the stone in front of her.

"Will's." Xander calls back as he turns around and notices he's trapped. "I can't see a way to get out."

"Xander I don't know what to do. My magic isn't working. Should I go and get help?" Willow asks.

"Yeah, do what you can. Since I'm already in here I'll rescue whoever is in here."

"Alright. But be careful." Willow calls back as she begins to run in the direction of the village. As Xander again heard the scream he took off further down the dark cave.

After five minutes of searching Xander turned a corner and found a black woman on the ground tied up and screaming.

"Hold on I'll save you." Xander said as he ran to her. As he tried to touch her, her image faded and she was gone.

"What the fu..."

"Ahhhhhh White Knight..." a booming voice said through the darkness. "you've finally arrived."

Looking up with his one good eye, Xander saw a huge demon with green eyes staring intently at him. His huge tail was wagging back and forth like a dog as he just stood there.

"What the hell are you?" Xander asked. "And why the hell did you lure me here?" he asked as he quickly realized that he just walked into a trap. The demon let out an evil sounding laugh as he still stood there looking at Xander.

"Knight, I am a balance demon from the powers that be. I was told to summon you so you could be rewarded."

"Listen, I've been wanting to say this for a long time." Xander said as he stepped closer to the demon. "Tell the powers that be to go and FUCK THEMSELVES!" Xander shouted the last part out.

"For ten years me and my friends have had to do their dirty work. I've lost some of my friends and love ones, because the powers are to damn lazy to handle this themselves. I've even lost my eye in the name of the good fight." Xander said as he removed his eyepatch in frustration, showing the dead and mutilated skin. "So you tell the powers to take their gift and shove it." he said as he turned to leave.

To his surprise the demon laughed again before he replied.

"So you don't want to know about your daughter Jesse then knight?" That made Xander stop in his tracks.

"What the hell did you say?" Xander asked as he turned around with lightning speed and pointed the sword menacingly at the demon.

"Ah ah ah Knight..." the demon chided. "You must pass the trial before you will learn of the fate of your daughter."

"What the hell kind of trial?" Xander asked. Only for his answer to step out from the shadows.

Xander turns, to see he is no longer standing alone. There, facing him in the darkness, is a very large fellow. It seems he's made entirely of MUSCLES. Xander sizes him up.

'Hmph... with this sword I should be able to kill him easily.' Xander thinks to himself.

Muscles just grins wickedly as if reading his mind, and his FISTS BURST INTO FLAME. They provide the only illumination in the cave, eerily lighting the two combatants.

"Oh, son of a b..." Xander manages to get out.

BOOM! Xander gets hit in the side of the head with a flaming fist so hard, he spins and hits the dirt instantly. He scrambles onto his back, scuttling back like a crab.

Muscles moves in, much faster than you'd imagine he could, and BOOM! Another punch with his flaming fist sends Xander's sword out of his hands.

5 minutes later

Xander falls hard onto the dirt floor in the cave. He's been badly beaten, and his body bears more than a few scorch marks. Barely able to lift his head, he spits blood, stands wobbling on his feet...

"Had enough?" Xander quips.

In answer, a FLAMING FIST cracks Xander square in the face. And Muscles starts to pound Xander. It's nearly over. Xander takes a flaming fist to the stomach - and then doubles over in agony. Ironically enough he lands near his sword.

"So you are the descendant of Arabo's?" Muscles scoffs. "No wonder your daughter died."

Letting out an almost animal like growl Xander stands, with his sword in his hand and cuts off Muscles left hand. Which oddly enough didn't seem to hurt muscles much.

Xander backs up. Muscles approaches him, mayhem in his eyes, and goes for the killer blow when Xander grabs him, rolls with him, gets to his feet first and just manages to kick Muscles in the balls.

Muscles goes down. Xander leaps upon him and plunges the sword hilt deep into Muscles.

It's over. Xander barely manages to get to his feet, but manage he does. He stands, ringed by the flaming torches. He wipes the blood from his mouth, wearily triumphant.

He staggers forward. And we almost get a glimpse of the balance demon lurking in the darkness.

"I passed the test." Xander replies barely awake.

"So it seems." the demon replied. "So now I will tell you of your daughter."

"Before you do." Xander cuts him off. "What the hell did he mean by me being the descendant of somebody named Arabo's? What the hell was he talking about?" Xander asked.

"When the old one's ruled the earth, humans gathered an army to drive them out."

"I already know that!" Xander shouted. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"You are the descendant of one of the three generals who drove the last of the pure demons out of this dimension. There was Mithra's, A powerful sorceress named Artemis, and your ancestor of whom his sword you carry." the demon replied as it pointed at Xander's sword. (Actually it was Jesse's sword, that Willow took from her when she died.)

"Haven't you ever wondered why so many demons are attracted to you? They feel the aura of your ancestor and that attracts them."

"Oh." was all Xander could say to that. All this time he just thought it was because he was a nice guy.

"Now tell me about my daughter!" Xander demanded.

"Very well." the demon grumbled. "Your daughter isn't dead because she hasn't been born yet."

"What?"

"How can your daughter be dead if she hasn't been born yet?"

"I guess that makes sense." Xander reasoned. 'Wait until I tell Willow about this.' Xander thought to himself. "Don't bother getting up, I'll see myself out." Xander says as he starts to stand.

"Oh and Knight about the Powers gift." Suddenly the demon's hand reaches out toward Xander's chest.

The hand touches his chest and it glows fiery yellow-orange. Xander's eye glows the same color. He throws back his head and screams as he loses conciousness.

* * *

Willow finally made it back to the cave with three of the tribes strongest men. After threatening their lives with magic if they didn't help, the warriors obeyed and followed her. After they got to the cave it suddenly opened and Xander fell out of it.

Barely able to stand he falls into the waiting arms of Willow.

"Xander what the hell happened?" Willow asked. Then she looked up at his face. His eyepatch was gone and both brown eyes were intact.

"Oh my Goddess." Willow exclaims as she helps him stand to his feet. "Xander your eye."

"I'll explain later Will's." Xander said, his voice low and husky. "I just found out how we can save our daughter."

TBC...

Please review...


	15. Chapter 14 Future Shock

I had to do a happy ending.

Chapter 14

Future Shock

May 2023 L.A. Memorial Hospital

Jesse slowly opens her eyes, but quickly closes them as the bright lights hurt her eyes. 'Well at least I made it to heaven,' she thought bitterly.

As she opened her eye's successfully this time, she found herself to be in a hospital room. As she looked around the room she saw nothing but Teddy bears, balloons, and flowers.

Looking at the many cards on the desk beside her, she see's that some of them are from Wes, Angel, Gunn, Dawn, and Buffy. People who are supposed to be dead.

"What the hell." she says as her voice is low and hoarse. As she tries to move the door to her room suddenly opens. And in stepped a man she thought she would never see again. But this time he didn't wear an eyepatch. Both brown eyes were intact.

"Dad!" Jesse tries to shout as she sits up. Xander just smiled at her before he responded.

"Who else would I be?" he asks as he takes a seat right next to her bed. "How do you feel?" he asks as he takes her hand in his own.

"Weak and confused." she said after a moment. "One minute I'm in Sunnydale and the next I'm here. What's going on?"

Xander looked at her for a moment, then a smile slid on his face.

"So that was you all those years ago." Xander replied comprehension dawning. "Well to be honest about three days ago, you were walking towards me and then you just killed over. You've been in a coma since then."

"But all that stuff I remember from the past...I just don't understand."

"I'm guessing because of all of the stuff me and the others did, that there was no reason for you to go into the past." Xander replied as he started to rub his chin.

"Maybe all of your memories are just now catching up to you because today is the anniversary of..." Xander stopped himself as he looked down at his feet.

"Of what Dad?" Jesse asked as she squeezed his hand.

"Of your death." Xander replied as a tear fell from his eye. "Today is the anniversary of you dying in the hellmouth."

"Hey what's all the crying about?" a woman asked from the door. As they look up they see that it's Willow. Her hair is still red but it has a few grey hairs in it.

"Mom?"

"Jesse, you're awake." Willow said as she came fully into the room and stood next to Xander.

"How are you feeling, Baby?" Willow asked as the two hugged.

"I feel ok but I just need some answers."

"Answers?" Willow asked as she looks at her daughter funny.

"Will, she remember's everything." Xander replied as he held her hand.

"What do you...Oh." Willow said finally catching on.

"Mom, Dad ... Hello." Jesse says as she moves her hand in front of her parent's faces. "I still don't know what's going on. Why didn't the first take over?"

Willow and Xander shared a look before they answered.

"Thanks to you, we don't have to worry about The First anymore." Willow said as she sat in the seat by Jesse's bed.

"To me? What did I do? Bleed to death all over The First to not make it come back." Jesse stated bitterly.

"No honey... it's just... I killed the first and..."

"Let me explain." Xander offered, seeing that Willow was getting worked up.

"Since you gave Wesley that disk, it started another series of events to happen."

Flashback

May 2004

Angel runs down the alley behind the Hyperion, carrying his sword, running through the pouring rain. When he gets to the chain-link fence at the end of the alley, he looks around for the others, but doesn't see anyone. The sky thunders above him as the heavy rain continues.

"Boo." Spike says as he walks out from the shadows.

"Anyone else?" Angel asks.

"Not so far." Spike replies. Worry evident in his voice. "You feel the heat?"

"It's coming." Angel replies with a grim look on his face.

"Finally got ourselves a decent brawl."

"Damn!" Gunn said running down the street toward them, carrying his homemade battle-axe.

"How did I know the fang boys would pull through?" his steps become progressively less sure, weaker.

"You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight." he says weakly. "My game was tight." he manages to get out as he almost collapses, but Angel and Spike catch him. Then they help him to a box on which he can sit down.

"You're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy." Spike quips as he looks at Gunns wounds.

"Any word on Wes?" Gunn asks holding his hands over his wounds

Suddenly Illyria jumps down from the chain-link fence to stand behind Angel.

"After I defeated my opponents I went to Vail's to see if I could assist Wesley. When I arrived Vail was dead and Wesley was gone.I believe that Wesley's dead.

Angel looks heartbroken; Gunn cries; Spike hangs his head. "I'm feeling grief for him." she states as a crowd clamors in the background. "I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence."

"Well, wishes just happen to be horses today." Spike quips as the noisy crowd get's closer.

"Among other things." Angel states. Angel looks at the approaching crowd. It's hundreds, if not thousands, of demons of all sorts, shapes and sizes. A huge winged dragon flies angrily toward them overhead.

"OK. You take the 30,000 on the left..." Gunn says through gritted teeth.

"You're fading." Illyria's voice droned with concern. "You'll last 10 minutes at best."

"Then let's make 'em memorable." Gunn states boldly as he stands.

Angel steps forward and Spike, Gunn and Illyria follow. Spike is standing off to Angel's right side. Angel is flanked a step behind by Gunn on the right and Illyria on the left. They stare at the horde of demons approaching them in the alley.

"In terms of a plan?" Spike asks.

"We fight." Angel states as he lifts his sword. Spike gives him a 'well no shit' look before he replies.

"Bit more spe..."

"Is that hairgel affecting your brain or is that really the best you can come up with ?" someone asks.

As the four heroes turn around they see Xander smiling at them.

"Xander what are you...?" Angel starts as he looks behind Xander and see's Wes.

"Wesley?" Illyria asks.

"But I thought you were..."

"Dead." Wes finishes for Angel with a chuckle. "No I was just getting the calvary." He states as over 30 girls with weapons start climbing over the chain-link fence. The last two are Buffy and Faith.

"Hi Angel." Buffy says nonchalantly. "I heard you needed some help." Then she looks over and see's Spike.

"Spike?" Buffy shouts.

"We'll talk about this later, Luv." Spike says as the demon horde attacks.

"Let's go to work." Angel says as he swings his sword.

End Flashback

"So then after we got rid of the demon horde, Willow did a spell to get rid of their bodies. After that we got rid of the Cleveland Hellmouth and the one in New Mexico." Xander said finishing up his story.

"That reminds me." Willow started as she stood up from her seat. "Wes, Gunn, and some of the others should be here later on tonight. They said your coma gave them an excuse to visit." she said with a smile.

"But I still have more questions mom." Jesse said sounding tired. "Like how did dad get his eye back? Or how did you two get together?"

Willow and Xander shared a look before Willow answered.

"As far as me and your father getting together...well that was do in part to your sword."

"My sword?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"Yeah, after you...went away I touched it. And when I did I saw me, you, and Xander as a family."

"And after she touched it I did." Xander said as he walked behind Willow and held her. "Then this white light shined down on us and we felt so much peace. Then these future memories started to flash in our minds and I saw... no I felt so much love and peace with you and Willow. Shortly after that me and your mom got married and had you."

"Oh." Jesse managed to get out between yawns.

"As for my eye... we'll talk about that later kiddo." He said as he ruffled her hair. "Now get some sleep." he said as he moved to the door with Willow.

Jesse was about to close her eyes, when a voice woke her up.

"I was wondering if I could visit with her for awhile." a British man asked. Snapping her eyes open, Jesse looked over at the older British man.

"Grandpa!" she yelled as she held her arms open as the two hugged.

Later that night the fang gang and the sunnydale group showed up to see Jesse. Jesse was a little surprised to see the older version of Angel and Spike. It turned out that the two turned human after the battle with the Circle of the Blackthorn. (You can't sign away a prophecy. If something is meant for you in this world, then it will happen.)

The biggest shocker for Jesse for the night was seeing Winifred Burkle step through the door. Right after she did Illyria did. It seems that Willow seperated the demon esscence from fred's body and fred came back. But oddly enough another body formed and there stood Illyria. (The only one who can destroy a soul is the Almighty himself. I totally didn't buy it when they said that fred's soul was destroyed and they couldn't bring her back.)

Fred was married to Wesley and had two children. Oddly enough Spike got married to Illyria and they had three kids. Gunn got married to Faith and had two kids. Angel a Nina got married and had a little girl named Kathy Cordelia Angel(she was named Kathy after Angel's baby sister. you know the one he killed when he was first turned. And Conner was later adopted by the two, to make him Angel's legal son.)

Speaking of Conner, he was also getting married. To Dawn Summers of all people. Buffy was pissed when she found out Angel and Spike were married. Out of the whole gang besides Giles (who was currently dating Olivia , that black chick from season four that he was having sex with.) she was the only one not married. Till this day she still claimed that her cookies were still baking. Hell even Anya and Andrew got hitched.

So here ends the tale of Jesse the Last Slayer.

The End

I originally planned for Andrew to be reading this story to a five year old Jesse. I was going to do a prequel to this story, but I'm not sure. Maybe one day.


End file.
